The Masked Hero
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: A/U Jaden 2nd year as he comes back with the power of the supreme king and getting the new heroes in our time the masked heroes and evil and elemental heroes will this stop the society of light might have Jaden and Alexis paring and some yugioh 5ds effects like synchro and turbo dueling like in yugioh arc v
1. Proluga

**Prologue**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with a new story and this is Yugioh based in the gx team with Jaden Yuki in a different universe where Jaden becomes a super hero duelist with the supreme king powers and a secret that will happen later**

 **Jaden- Hey everyone!**

 **me- What the hell! How are you in here no one is able to get here?!**

 **Jaden- You left the door open...**

 **me- I didn't...ugh I'm firing the guy who is supposed to gard this place**

 **Jaden- can I stay...?**

 **me- fine, you can stay**

 **Jaden- awsome so what do I do?**

 **me- what other people do**

 **Jaden- ok Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not own Yugioh gx but he owns the story**

 **me- read and review and like now let the story begin**

 **me/Jaden- enjoy!**

* * *

It was a couple days after Jaden return from neo space and Jaden was about to starve until he was sent into a dark arena and he saw a being with Honey color eyes and saw a bunch of different hero monsters (Masked heroes and contrast hero) and the (evil heroes) with Jaden's new and old heroes

"Who are you?" Jaden asked showing no fear

"I'm the supreme king or I should say your dark counterpart and those are my heroes the evil heroes" the supreme king said in his cold voice

"ok um don't know why your here...but who are those guys?" Jaden asked

 _"We are the masked heroes and that is the contact hero" said one of those heroes_

"Ok but why are you all here?" Jaden asked

"We are here to stop the society of light if you use the power we all give you can destroy the society" the supreme king said

"Really? Is they're a catch?" Jaden asked

"In a way yes you cannot let anyone know that you are alive or on the island plus you must find a place to stay that is far from everyone" the supreme king said

"wait so to beat the new enemy I have to stay away from my friends?" Jaden asked

"Yes but you must wear this to hide your identity" the supreme king said

"I...accept to save my friends" Jaden said

"alright but notice that I will take over on some situations" the supreme king said

"Ok that is something to worry about" Jaden said

"To late You already agree plus you can help to stop the destruction of your red dorm" the supreme king said as lightning hit Jaden

"The ritual has been made" the supreme king said as he and the hero monsters disappeared

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Now that Jaden has gotten a new power as well as new heroes what will happen now what will he do first and how will everyone react to his hero entrance**

 **Jaden- 2 things what is this about might be JadenxAlexis and 2 What The Hell is wrong with you!**

 **Me- um one its a you and Alexis thing and 2 what do you mean?**

 **Jaden- you made lightning hit me!**

 **Me- ok...but what do you want me to do throw a fire ball or something at you**

 **Jaden- No! (As he got hit in the head and is knocked out as I hold a frying pan)**

 **Me- should have kicked him out when I had the chance anyway everyone I hoped you all enjoy and I'll see you next time and everyone remember to rock and roll later!**

 **Dueling with heart and souls**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with another chapter and to say that I get that nothing is happening yet to lead trouble to Jaden's friends but with the duel with Aster and two the supreme king can sense what is coming so that is why I put it in as a future kind of tense if you think this is wrong than I have another way where my story's mix with the anime and manga's than I try to make it work that's I'll do**

 **Jaden- so wait does that mean that you are planning this hole thing**

 **Me- yea till the end of the season but still how's your head**

 **Jaden- ...Fuck you...**

 **Me- uhh ok so anyway this chapter will contain the duel to keep the red dorm standing**

 **Jaden- so does this mean I will duel**

 **Me- yea it does but in the suit that will hide your identity**

 **Jaden- all right anyway other than this are you thinking of making any other stories about us**

 **Me- not telling**

 **Bastion- that is a good idea Jaden can't really hold secrets that everyone has to wait for**

 **Me- exactly...wait how the hell did you get in here!?**

 **Bastion- someone left the door open**

 **Jaden- ow I thought I closed it...heh**

 **Me- Jaden I'm going to kick your ass...*ding dong* ok what is it know?!**

 **Bastion- I invited Syrus and Hassleberry to come here for pizza that Jaden order which he sent me a text before I came said that pizza was going to come in 10 minutes cause he wanted to hang out**

 **Me- ok fine! I will allow you guys to come what ever- wait did you say pizza?**

 **Jaden- y-yea(with fear)**

 **Me- ok I'm on bored lets watch a movie and eat pizza did you get cheese?**

 **Jaden- yea with the soft crust and with crazy bred and got cheese sticks and other stuff (with a grin)**

 **Me- ok I get the movie Bastion get the 2 in and Jaden lets get this chapter started**

 **Jaden- right Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not own Yugioh gx or any Yugioh**

 **Bastion- he does own this story**

 **Me- read and review and like other than that**

 **Jaden/Bastion/Me- enjoy!**

* * *

All was well with Jaden now he had found a old abandoned building and clean it up to add he made 3 bedrooms found a kitchen and a grage and clean it up and fix places in the building that needed fixing after all that Jaden at night looks for stuff he needed and took a boat and went to the main land and got some money from duels, (yea I know Jaden getting a boat from the school crazy but he did it in season 4 so I'm sticking with that as the reason I put this) as he walked throughout the whole island he heard the 2 idiots Crowler and Bonaparte talking about the duel to depend the fate of the red dorm and the one who will be the one dueling to destroy the red dorm is Aster Phoenix which caught Jaden's interest and the person who was dueling Aster was Alexis which made Jaden think about what he was going to do and decided to test out his new heroes.

*Midnight inside the Obelisk duel arena*

In the dark Jaden is there with a grey jacket that is in a similar style to the jacket Jaden has a helmet like Contrast hero chaos and the two cloths on the back of his jacket, with two black leather gloves, and blue jeans with his normal shoes that are just plain black, and his duel disk was half white on the right and half black on the left as he waited for the person he was going to duel and some spectators until he heard someone.

"Who in the world are you?!" A cross gender voice said (and yes this is how I think of Crowler and who wouldn't?)

 _"I am the Masked Hero, I fight and duel for the innocent and against the unfair justice people with power use." Jaden said in a echoed voice_ (so no one can figure out its him)

"Wewe I say why are you here monami?" A French voice said (I don't know how a French person talk and I don't know how to spell the words)

 _"I hear that someone is being unfair to their students and destroying a place of property from here." Jaden said a bit annoyed_

"U-uh what?!" Crowler said

"So what are you going to do monami?" Bonaparte asked

 _"I'm going to duel Aster." Jaden or should I say the Masked Hero said_

"What?!" Said everyone except The Masked Hero

"Sorry dude but I'm here to duel someone in the Academy." Aster said

 _"So what you are saying is that you are scared?" The Masked Hero said_

"No way you want to duel than I will give you a duel." Aster said in rage

 _"Same conditions if you win the red dorm is destroyed, but if I win the dorm say's" The Masked Hero said_

"What no sorry but this is a duel we have to do." Alexis said

 _"Cute Alexis but this is something I have to do." the Masked Hero said_

"H-huh how do you know my name?" Alexis asked confused

 _"My business are you ready to duel Aster?" The Masked Hero asked_

"You bet dude." Aster said

"Let's duel" they both said

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Now that the challenge has been sent who will win? How will Jaden do with the Masked Heroes? Find out next time**

 **Jaden- Man you should have added the duel...(sighs)**

 **Me- Hey...I'm sorry but I do have my own personal life plus school is going to start soon.**

 **Jaden- Why does school seem important?**

 **Me- Unlike you I have challenging classes plus I can't just sleep in class like you do...**

 **Jaden- Ok fine what ever so when will the next chapter be out.**

 **Me- It will be out when it's out cause I have also a sports life.**

 **Jaden- Ok, ok well you heard him guys chapters will be out in random.**

 **Me- But I will try to make the chapters long as I can so with a duel coming up it will be interesting.**

 **Jaden- So what do we do about the guys on the couch?**

 **Me- Leave them I'm heading to bed...huh I would like to do this better than having to go to school...any way we will see you guys next time so everyone rock and roll!**

 **Jaden/Me- Peace!**

 **Dueling with heart and souls**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with another chapter and I'm here to answer why I think Crowler is you know like a cross kind off way because he wears lipstick and his voice as he screams seem so female in a way and I get what people are saying that but to let you know they're are many people think Crowler is cross gender, and I just want to say is that I know that the society is not doing anything but let's not forget that one in Neo space Jaden learns about the society of light and The supreme king can sense the society and can sense members so he knew the society or the dark light is going to be starting making members join or if you want to get real the power of the light that was put in Destiny Hero doom lord.**

 **Jaden- He is not lying about the Crowler or Supreme king stuff cause other story writer's also do a similar thing.**

 **Me- Yea but that is just Supreme king fanfic's but that means you have control.**

 **Jaden- Ok fine anyway let's get this started.**

 **Me- Right after this you want to play Dragon Ball or Assassins Creed?**

 **Jaden- Dragon Ball and Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not own Yugioh gx.**

 **Me- But I do own the story review and like.**

 **Jaden/Me- Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"You can have the first move Aster." The Masked hero said_

"Hump all right dude my turn I draw!" Aster said

 **Turn 1**

 **Masked hero- 4000**

 **Hand- 5**

 **Aster- 4000**

 **Hand- 6**

"All right I set one monster and place 2 cards facedown end my turn." Aster said

 _"Alright my turn I draw" The Masked Hero said_

 **Turn 2**

 **Masked hero- 4000**

 **Hand- 6**

 **Aster- 4000**

 **Hand- 3**

 **Field**

 **1 monster face down**

 **2 spell or trap cards face down**

 _"I summon my Elemental Hero shadow mist!" The Masked Hero said_

"Elemental what? That cannot be a monster I know all the heroes in the game!" Aster said as Shadow mist appeared onto the field

 **Elemental Hero Shadow Mist**

 **Dark Lv.4 Warrior/Effect (1000 ATK/ 1500 DEF)**

 **If this card is special summoned: You can add 1 "Change" Quick- play spell card from your deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: you can add 1 "Hero" monster from your deck to your hand, except "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist". You can only use 1 "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist" effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

"Wow I've never seen a monster like that before." Syrus said

"Yea but I beat the Sarge would have love this." Hassleberry said

"Yes but it has low attack so why would he summon it?" Bastion asked

"Yea he must some kind of strategy." Alexis said

 _"You and Bastion are right Alexis I do have something...This the spell card Masked Change! To allow me to special summon a Mask Hero that is the same attribute by sending one monster on the field with that attribute to the graveyard but before that I can now add one hero monster to my hand" The masked hero said_

 **Mask Change**

 **Quick-play Spell card**

 **Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face down)**

"A Mask WHAT!?" Everyone in the duel arena said except The Masked Hero

"Yes a Mask Hero it's from elemental heroes now I summon Masked HERO Anki in attack mode" the Masked hero said

 **Masked HERO Anki**

 **Warrior/Fusion/Effect DARK (2800 ATK/1200 DEF)**

 **Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of** " **Masked HERO Anki" once per turn.**

"Wow I can't believe a monster like this excited..." Bastion said

"yeah" everyone in the stands said

"This is impossible! A monster like this does not exist" Aster yelled

 _"Anything is possible, now masked hero Anki attack his face down monster" the masked hero said_

"I play negate attack! To stop your monsters attack!" Aster yelled

 _"Fine I play 3 cards face down and end my turn." The Masked hero said_

"Humph you might have monsters like that on your side but it does not mean you will win! I draw!" Aster yelled

 **Turn 3**

 **Masked Hero- 4000**

 **Hand- 2**

 **Field - 1 monster**

 **Masked HERO Anki-** **2800 ATK**

 **3 spell or trap cards facedown**

 **Graveyard-**

 **Mask Change**

 **Elemental Hero Shadow Mist**

 **Aster- 4000**

 **Hand- 4**

 **1 monster face down**

 **1 spell or trap cards face down**

"Here I go I play graceful charity which allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2" Aster said as he draw 3 and then discarded 2 "next I'll play pot of greed to draw 2 cards to then play Folish barel to finally play the field spell Molouses of the emperor now I'll pay 1000 life points (using the anime version effect) to summon Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster now that he is summon I can summon 2 more destiny heroes in the grave I now summon destiny hero double dude, and Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude now I will use his effect to check the top card in my deck and then if it's a spell I can activate it next turn and look it's a spell destiny draw now I'll put it in my grave and now my Dreadmaster will gain the attack points of all my destiny heroes! And then I'll play D-chain to increase Dreadmaster's attack by 500!" Aster said

Dreadmaster- ?-2600 ATK- 3100 ATK

"Now Dreadmaster attack that hero of his!" Aster yelled in rage

 _"Not so fast I activate my quick play spell form change to switch my Anki to summon Masked HERO Koga and he gains 500 ATK for every monster on your field!" the masked hero countered_

Masked HERO Koga - 2500 ATK- 4500 ATK

*In the stands*

"Sam Hill! This duelist actually stop that monster of his that took down the sarge!" Hassleberry replied surprise

"Not only that but he actually increase his monsters attack by Aster adding monsters that lead to him filling his field." Bastion added

"No kidding but what these heroes do is something Jaden would want to see like a duel like thi..." Syrus said with a sigh

"your right Syrus but what we can do is save the Rec dorm" Alexis agreed with sadness in her voice

"Bonaparte I think this duelist might actually beat Aster" Crowler said with fear in his voice

"No way he will win! So we can get rid of that stupid red dorm" Bonaparte replied in anger

*Back to the field*

"No...I won't lose I play 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Aster yelled

 _"We will see but for now it's my turn I draw" The Masked Hero said_

 **Turn 4**

 **Masked Hero- 4000**

 **Hand- 3**

 **Field - 1 monster**

 **Masked HERO Koga- 4500 ATK** **  
**

 **2 spell or trap cards facedown**

 **Graveyard-**

 **Mask Change**

 **Elemental Hero Shadow Mist**

 **Form change**

 **Aster- 3000**

 **Hand- 0**

 **4 Monsters**

 **Face down monster**

 **Destiny Hero- Dreadmaster- 3100 ATK**

 **Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude- 1600  
**

 **Destiny Hero - Double Dude- 1000**

 **2 spell or trap cards facedown**

 **Moluseum of the emperor**

 **Graveyard-**

 **D chain**

 _"I play my face down polymerization to fuse in my hand Elemental HERO Strados, and my king of the swamp to fusion summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado in attack mode! And once he is summon I can cut all monsters on your attack points in half!" The masked hero yelled_

Elemental Hero Great Tornado- 2800 ATK

Destiny Hero- Dreadmaster- 650 ATK

Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude- 800 ATK

Destiny Hero - Double Dude- 500 ATK

 _"Next I'll play pot of greed to draw 2 cards and now I'll summon my elemental hero ocean in attack mode and play another mask Change to summon Masked HERO Acid in attack mode!" The Masked Hero added_

 **Masked Hero Acid**

 **WATER Warrior/Fusion/Effect LV.8 (2600 ATK/2100 Def)**

 **Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, and if you do, all monsters they control lose 300 ATK.**

"Great another one and what does this one do might I ask?" Aster asked in anger

 _"what this one does is that when this card is special summon I destroy all your spell and trap cards and then all your monsters lose 300 ATK!" The Masked duelist answered as all of Aster's spell and trap cards were destroyed and Aster's monsters lost 300 more attack points_

"NO WAY!" everyone yelled

"T-Then I lost..." Aster slowly realize

"Sam hill! This duelist is incredible!" Hassleberry yelled

"Not only that but he found a way to destroy Aster's spell and traps as well as weakened his monsters." Bastion added with amazement

"No kidding and Aster's monsters are so weak that in this one turn he will lose..." Alexis said breathing slowly

"Yea that is one amazing guy..." Syrus agreed

"Aaaww Aster lost!" Bonaparte and Crowler yelled with surprise

 _"It's over now my heroes attack his monsters!" The Masked duelist yelled as his monsters attack and Aster lost all of his life points_

 _"Now the duel is over." The Masked duelist answered as he play a card and the hole place went black and as the lights return the Masked Duelist was gone_

"Wow where did he go?" Syrus asked as he looked around the stadium

"Who knows private that Duelist could have went anywhere." Hassleberry replied

"Agreed but as the bet went the red dorm stays cause the conditions were the same." Bastion added

"Yea that's true but who was that guy?" Alexis asked

"We may never know but one day we might." Bastion replied

"Right..." the 3 agreed as a stun Crowler and Bonaparte stare blankly about what happened as Aster still could not believe what happened as he is on the ground

*with Jaden/The Masked Duelist *

As Jaden headed back he got some technology, paint, metal, and went around finding tires but as he headed back to where his new living quarters is he was having a talk with Habou

'nice work.' Habou talked into Jaden's thoughts

'Thanks I guess...' Jaden replied

'Hehe you are me but remember I can enter and take over your mind any time' Habou answer

"Ugh how do I get myself into these situations..." Jaden asked as he left into his house you can say

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that Jaden defeated Aster what will happen now? Find out next time.**

 **Jaden- wow short end**

 **Me- yea...**

 **Jaden- you ok?**

 **Me- yes I'm fine but hey everyone I only put up the Masked Heroes cause they are so new that no one I think can list all of them**

 **Jaden- he's right it took him a huge amount of time to get the masked heroes information**

 **Me- Yea um...forget what Jaden just said I'll work on the next chapter as fast as I can-*boom, boom* .hell!**

 **Jaden- um I think that was Bastion...and Syrus and Hassleberry outside with real monster use**

 **Me- I'm...going...to...kill them all!(grabs a shotgun and runs to Bastion, Syrus, and Hassleberry)**

 **Jaden- ow...shit um guys we will see you next time but for me I need to stop Him from killing Bastion, Syrus, and Hassleberry so later peace! *bang, bang***

 **Me- GET THE HELL OVER HERE!(as I try to shoot the 3 as screams are being heard)**

 **Dueling with heart and souls**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey everyone I don't know when this will be released but I've hope you guys enjoy and now since I'm looking in series I'm going to try to make everything like the personality to all the characters the same.**

 **Jaden- Hehe yea good luck on that.(laughing)**

 **Me- Shut up, ow yea how are the guys?**

 **Jaden- Well they are lucky enough to be alive I'm surprised you didn't kill them.**

 **Me- Hmph well they should have not play with real life dueling reality and Bastion should have not mess with those chemicals.(rolling eyes)**

 **Jaden- Ok I guess your right...**

 **Me- Of course I'm right they did damage to the house that cost tones of money and now we all have to get jobs if that damage continues plus they are paying for their medical bill cause I'm near broke.**

 **Jaden- Alright, alright I get it I get it geez.(rolls eyes)**

 **Me- Ugh lets just go and just start this story before I get pissed off.**

 **Jaden- Fine, Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not own Yugioh Gx and any characters in the anime.**

 **Me- But I do own the story.**

 **Jaden/Me- Enjoy!**

* * *

The time has passed since the duel with Aster and Jaden has been experimenting with stuff he got from the main land while thinking about what happened from the last couple of days, from good to plain right awful he was glad that Crowler defended the red dorm from Bonaparte in a duel which made Jaden happy that Crowler won, and then a few days to the day Alexis and Chazz dueled and Alexis came into the society of light which literally pissed the hell out of Jaden, and now Jaden use his spirits to watch his friends that are not apart of the Society, and some time before he is doing now he was in the middle of the project he has worked on since he found the place he was living at until he got note from one of his spirits that the society of light had Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion invited into the building of the Society of light and with this Jaden got the stuff he weared during his duel with Aster and put it on as he jolted towards the new dorm the white dorm that was used to be called the blue dorm which made Jaden want to barf about this dorm look and with this Jaden ran until he found the room where his 3 not society members were and went in front of them.

"Hold it right there!" The Masked duelist said

"Ow its you what the heck are you doing?" Alexis asked coldly with almost no emotion or care (and this is what the society does makes people cold towards non members)

"I'm here to stop you from turning these 3 into your society members!" The Masked duelist replied with a tad bit of anger

"Hmph well sorry but no can do we are going to make them join and show them the light!" Alexis countered

"Well fuck your society cause what you members need is a trip to the doctors to sort out your out of whack brain!" The masked duelist answered

"Ow yea! well if you want to leave then you have to duel a member here but if you lose than you will become a member!" Alexis resorted

"And then you will all see the light!" Chazz yelled at the 4 non members

"Hmph well that is never going to happen" The masked duelist replied darkly

'I'm talking over your mind now Jaden like it or not I will make them feel fear.' The supreme king said in Jaden's head

'What no way am I-ack agh!' Jaden thought as darkness surrounded him as his Jacket cape looking thing and his helmet turn black and the eyes on the helmet turn pure blood red, which surprised everyone

"Well then are we going to duel or not?!" The dark masked hero asked in rage in a death ton voice which sent shivers down everyone's bones as they entered the arena as his dueling enemy was a video game chapmpin and a dueling pro named, Lorenzo who seemed a bit cocky.

"Hmm eh ey who are you? I've been told I was dueling a couple of amateurs not some dark color superhero." Lorenzo asked

"I am the person who will destroy every member of this society until it burns to the ground." The dark masked duelist answered

"Ow really well than I guess we will duel will? But it won't matter cause you will still lose no matter what." Lorenzo replied

"Hmph than we will see cause no matter what you will lose." The dark Masked duelist countered as they got their duel disk and decks ready

"Let's Duel!" They both yelled

"I'll start this duel off, I draw!" Lorenzo said

Turn 1

Duelist- 4000

Hand- 5

Lorenzo- 4000

Hand- 6

"First of I summon Armored Core in attack mode! (1300 ATK/ 2000 DEF) then place 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Lorenzo started as he ended his turn

Turn 2

Duelist- 4000

Hand- 5

Lorenzo- 4000

Hand- 2

Armored Core- 1300 ATK

3 facedown spell or trap cards

"Now I'll go I play the spell card Dark Fusion!" The dark masked duelist yelled as everyone was confused about the spell he played "Now I dark fuse Elemental Hero Avian with my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon Evil HERO Inferno Wing in attack mode! (2100 ATK/ 1200 DEF)" The dark masked duelist yelled as his monster appear and got the intention of everyone

"What the does that seems like Jaden's Elemental Heroes?" Syrus asked

"Impossible private Truesdal how would he get the Sarges monsters?" Hassleberry questioned

"You both know that Aster had both of those Heroes to but what we should question is what is this Evil Hero and is they're more than this type of monster." Bastion said to the 2 as they agreed

"Hey Alexis have you heard of these types of monsters?" Chazz asked

"No have you Chazz?" Alexis replied and asked

"Never." Chazz answer

"Hmph it does not matter what ever you play your monster can't beat mine and even if it did you still will lose this duel." Lorenzo told the Dark Masked duelist

"Wrong, cause I play Heavy storm to destroy all the cards in our spell and trap card zone, and than I'll summon my Evil Hero infernal gainers in ATK mode.(1600 ATK)" The dark Masked duelist replied "Now I play my gainers effect which allows one monster on my field to attack twice, and now Evil Hero Inferno Wing can attack twice now inferno wing attack his Armored Core!" The dark Masked Hero command as his hero attack "Plus when Inferno Wing attacks a monster and its destroyed you take damage equal to your monsters attack points!" The dark masked Hero told Lorenzo

"W-What?!" Everyone yelled

"That right now Inferno wing attack! Two times!" The dark Masked Hero yelled

Lorenzo- 4000-800-3200-1300-1900-2100-0

"Aggghhhh!" Lorenzo yelled as he flew back to the wall as the dark masked duelist got Bastion, Syrus, and Hassleberry out of place and took them back to the Red dorm knocked out leaving a note.

*With Jaden*

"Ugh what the hell just happened?" Jaden asked himself as he noticed that he was in his bed but his head was killing him

'Easy I destroy the enemy in one turn he was really stupid and a complete loser.' The supreme king answer

"Ow my fucking god I can't believe that you just forcefully took over my body!" Jaden growled at the supreme king

'Hmph well deal with it cause I'm going to do it here and there now finish with the project cause we need it ready cause we might need a getaway.' the supreme king replied

"Fine but next time don't try killing people in your duel's." Jaden said

'Hehe I never keep any promises' the supreme king countered

"Ugh this will be hell." Jaden replied as he face palms as he continued working on the project he was doin (it will be reviled later)

After a few days Jaden kept on working on his project to help in some way but it was until Jaden felt something it was this that made Jaden feel utterly pissed, and the source was heading somewhere as with that Jaden got his masked duelist clothes on (which turn back to normal) and with that he ran to see where the source of energy was coming from as he traveled to see who it was and was socked to see it was Sartorius and after that day he's been working hard to finish what he was doing until one day he heard from multiple messages that they're going to have a school trip.

'Dame it to hell!' The supreme king yelled

"Ugh what the fuck do you want now?!" Jaden asked utterly pissed

'Dont get that tone with me! now we should be focused on the trip!' The supreme king replied in rage

"What's the big?" Jaden asked

'If the society of light bribes them and we don't get control of the place we are going than we will be doomed and if that happens than were all going to be forced to be apart of that dame society.' The supreme king replied

"Hmph than it looks like I should bring my deck cause if I'm correct this will lead to a duel and I will be the one dueling." Jaden replied as he got his gear on

'It will definitely no matter what and fine whatever.' The supreme king agreed as Jaden left

*Chancellors office*

As Jaden was listening to the argument about where to go which was ridiculous as hell but it was good that the society was not playing any tricks until he heard a ruckus.

"I'm here to say that U.S. Society members have come to a decision on where we should go." Sartorius told bluntly (and Jaden has heard Sartorius voice before)

'And I thought this was going to be easy...ugh I hate this dame society.' Jaden thought

"Hey! Just cause you have the numbers does not mean that us non members can't decide." Hassleberry came in with Syrus and Bastion

"Hmm well if you are going to decide for you non members than we will have a duel." Sartorius told them as the 3 gritted their teeth

"Great idea just that they won't duel you have to duel me!" The Masked duelist yelled as he jumped through the window and went in front of Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion

"Huh? Who are you?" Sartorius asked

"Master he is the duelist who defeated Aster and the one who dueled Lorenzo and made him crash into the wall." Chazz told Sartorius

"I'm the Masked Duelist if you want to get pacific and again I'll say I'm going to be the one dueling." The Masked duelist replied

"Hehe fine let's duel but here's the catch, I won't be dueling." Sartorius answer as well as told the masked duelist

"Alright it won't matter I'll still win this duel cause no way in hell will I lose to the society of light cause if your light I'm darkness." The masked duelist replied to the challenge

"Interesting words to choose for battle." Sartorius said with interest

"Than this duel will happen get ready for the duel everyone!" Crowler told as everyone nodded

*with Alexis*

"Hello Rose, Sartorius told me to tell you that you have a duel to head to." Alexis told Rose through the door

"Ow ok just let me get my game face on!" Rose yelled

*At the duel field*

All the students and the teachers were waiting for the duel to start as the masked duelist just stand in his spot waiting for his opponent to show up until something got all the boys attention except Jaden/The Masked Duelist who was just standing there with it seems no interest to what he seems like but really no one can tell cause of the helmet.

"So your my opponent? A gril who is dressed as a princess?" The masked duelist asked

"Well sure in a way and your my opponent you seem very mysterious and heroic if your doing this." Rose replied with a compliment

"Thanks I guess that is pretty much what I was going for but to be honest if your trying to hit on me than I already have a girl I love but I'm not telling who it is cause a lot of society of light members." The masked duelist told her as everyone was a bit shocked

"Um alright a bit sad about that but ok let's start the duel then." Rose stated

"Ok let's do this!" The masked duelist yelled

"Duel!" They both shouted

"Ok I'll go first, I draw!" Rose stated as she drew her card

Turn 1

Masked Duelist- 4000

Hand- 5

Rose- 4000

Hand- 6

"I'll go and summon T.A.D.P.O.L.E. In defense mode! And I end my turn!" Rose called

T.A.D.P.O.L.E. - 0 DEF

'What a monster with 0 attack and defense points? Better be on the safe side but just in case I should try and finish this fast.' Jaden thought

"Ok I draw!" The masked duelist cried

Turn 2

Masked Duelist- 4000

Hand- 6

Rose- 4000

Hand- 5

"And now I summon my elemental hero woodsman in attack mode then I'll play mask change to summon Masked HERO Dian in attack mode!" The masked duelist yelled as his monster appeared as everyone stared with interest

Masked HERO Dian

Earth LV.8 Warrior/Fusion/Effect (2800 ATK/ 3000 DEF)

Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "HERO" monster from your Deck.

"And with I attack your T.A.D.P.O.L.E. with my Masked Hero Dian! Now my hero attack!" The Masked duelist screamed as T.A.D.P.O.L.E. got destroyed "Now comes my Heroes effect now I can summon any level 4 or lower hero monster from my deck to the field and come on out elemental hero avian who will now attack you!" The masked duelist told rose as avian attack

Rose- 4000- 3000

"Ugh!" Rose grunted as she slid back a bit

"Also I now play my quick play spell, Mask change 2 on Avian, and with that I play Form change on Masked HERO Dian! To summon Masked HERO Divine Wind and Masked HERO Goka!" The masked duelist added

Masked HERO Divine Wind

Wind Warrior/Fusion/Effect LV. 8 (2700 ATK / 1900 DEF)

Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent can attack with only 1 monster during each Battle Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card.

Masked HERO Goka

Fire Warrior/Fusion/Effect LV.6 (2200 ATK /1800 DEF)

Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 100 ATK for each "HERO" monster in your Graveyard.

Everyone awed at the Masked Heroes that were summon onto the field until the masked duelist spoke again "I play Goka's ability for every hero in the grave my monster gains 100 ATK points (2200-2400 ATK), and now both my Heroes will attack you since it is still the battle phase! Now go my Heroes attack!" The Masked duelist yelled as his heroes attack as Rose screamed

Rose- 3000-2700-300-2200-0

"Now the duel is over." The masked duelist breathed as everyone stared amazed about what just happened until Crowler spoke "And the winner is The Masked Duelist and with his win comes the choice of where we go goes to the winner so where do we go?" Crowler yelled in question as the society of light was pissed of about a member of theirs lost

"We are heading to Domino City...and I'm going to join to." The Masked Duelist said bluntly as he left leaving everyone question who the fuck is he?!

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Man Jaden won two duels and showed of some new heroes now what will happen during the trip? Find out next time!**

 **Me- Man making this chapter was frustrating!**

 **Jaden- Yea- wait how?**

 **Me- One it was hell of hard to get all theses Masked heroes and copy their effects, Two I was frustrating on how to write this chapter, and Finally I was having internet problems...**

 **Jaden- Man that bad?**

 **Me- You have no idea, anyway everyone I'm sorry it might have took long not really sure how long but I'm done and I'm going to try and make the next one a bit longer and finish it as fast as I can.**

 **Jaden- I have a question?**

 **Me- No you can't have my piece of cake.**

 **Jaden- No, well maybe but really what about the 2 duels that were in the anime? Crowler vs Bonaparte and Hassleberry vs Sartorius?**

 **Me- I can answer that um well bit lazy and really the Crowler and Bonaparte duel is the same as the anime and you guys can watch it on you tube I believe or on Hulu, but the Hassleberry and Sartorius duel was because you have the powers of the gentle darkness and Sartorius can't tell the future of darkness and he does not know who you are.**

 **Jaden- I guess that makes sense.**

 **Me- yea I can get if it does not make sense but still no you means the duel never happen.**

 **Jaden- Alright I guess any way sorry if Ray has not been doing his job just all the stuff he had to do and all.**

 **Me- Ok I get they get it Jaden but anyway hope you all enjoy!**

 **Me/Jaden- Peace!**

 **Dueling with heart and souls**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with another chapter for you all and I'm going to be honest school is coming up in like so little time I would rather stay home and make stories for you guys but it's life.**

 **Jaden- Man I can't believe the message Syrus sent.**

 **Me- Hmm? What does it say?**

 **Jaden- It is saying that you cause them not to come back cause you scared them to death!**

 **Me- Aw that makes sense I did try to kill them with this shot gun.**

 **Jaden- Dude your crazy.**

 **Me- So and your point is?**

 **Jaden- Let's just finish so I can sleep.**

 **Me- Yeah, yeah let's get this over with.**

 **Jaden- Alright Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not own Yugioh Gx.**

 **Me- But I do own the storyline other than that.**

 **Me/Jaden- Enjoy!**

* * *

The hole academy was still on the ride to Domino City on the boats, and of course the society of light had a boat to them selfs and non members were not allowed as the non members which is very small had a small and a bit old boat, and as Aster rode his own boat as they all made it they were shocked as hell as they saw the masked duelist standing by one of the crates waiting for them.

"Um excuse me but how in the world did you get here before us." Crowler asked the masked duelist.

"That is on a need to know bases Crowler." The masked duelist answered as he stared at them all.

"Well than me and my society will leave." Sartorius said as he and the society of light just left.

"Well the rest of you can do whatever." Crowler told them as Bonaparte yelled "Room service here I come!"

'Might as well to look around cause I really want to look at all the places Yugi went to.' The Masked duelist thought as he started to walk away until someone spoke to him.

"Hey where are you going solider?" Hassleberry called

"I'm just going to go around the city and see the sights, why?" The masked duelist asked

"Just asking, um...do you mind if come with you?" Syrus asked

"Hmm? Um I don't know it seems like those society of light members want to actually crush me and probably turn me into them." The masked duelist answered

"Hmm...true but the private and I just wanted to just hang." Hassleberry replied

"I'm not sure it would be a big risk of you guys being apart of those dame society members, but if you guys are sure than I'm not going to stop you." The masked duelist told them as he started to walk away with Hassleberry and Syrus following as Bastion and Aster finish their talk and Bastion asking where Hassleberry and Syrus are.

*a few minutes later*

The three were walking around the hole town until they made it to Yugi's home where they saw his grandpa since they knocked and called out if Yugi was inside.

"Is that you Yugi?" Mr. Motto asked as he got out of his house looking around.

"Um no mister Moto, I'm the masked duelist and these are Hassleberry and Syrus." The masked duelist introduced.

"Ow well hello there." Mr. Motto replied as Hassleberry and Syrus asked for autographs and then went inside the shop to look at cards, to then go explore the town again as Mr. Motto showed them around as a tour guide but after awhile they lost Mr. Motto.

"Oh shit, um...we better find him before something bad happens." The Masked duelist told them as he went in one direction.

*as time went by*

Hassleberry and Syrus were dueling two duelist named Frost and Thunder and Hassleberry and Syrus lost (watch the anime) and The Masked Duelist saw the Monarchs standing all around domino city until they all disappear as his monsters told him what's going on.

"Hmm...I guess I'll deal with that after-" The Masked duelist started as he saw Mr. Motto and as he helped him he saw Frost looking at him un sure about something until he spoke.

"Hey are you the Masked Duelist?" He asked.

"yea what is it to you?" The Masked Duelist question.

"Well than I have your friends and if you want them back were going to have a duel later." Frost said as he disappeared with the cold wind that just came and went away

'Ugh dame it I knew this would happen, if I want information I have to go and get my information from the society of light, thought I wouldn't have to use this but I have no choice.' The Masked Duelist thought as he use his powers to have the armor/clothes Contrast Hero Chaos had and as he did Bastion came with Aster as a Motorcycle came which was the red dorms jacket's clothes as he got on, then he told something to the two before he left "Aster, Bastion take Mr. Motto and I'll see you guys later." The Masked Duelist told them as he left towards where the society of light was.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Aster asked

"I don't know but we should take care of Mr. Motto." Bastion replied

"Yea lets go." Aster said as they helped Mr. Motto

*With the Masked Duelist*

As the masked duelist was riding his motorcycle (aka duel runner) and made it to the front of the hotel of where the society of light were staying at as he got of he started to head in as a bung of members were in front of the door.

"Get out of the way or face the consequences." The Masked duelist told them in a cold death voice

"No way, non members are not aloud here unless your here to join." Alexis replied as she walk towards the front

"I don't care and I would shove that information down to the dump cause once I'm done with dealing with this society I'll burn it down to the ground, and watch as every little shit this society serves is gone!" The masked duelist countered in a voice that would give people nightmares as some people backed up

"Still we can not let you past and I doubt you'll live to that promise." Alexis replied coldly

"Don't give a shit now tell me where Syrus and Hassleberry are or this will get ugly." The masked duelist said coldly

"Hey, get the hell out of here if you want to find them then you have to head to Kiba land in the morning if so." Chazz told him as he walked up to them all

'Kiba land? Why there?" The Masked Duelist thought

"Hmph fine but this is not over though I will make sure you all unseen the light before the end of this year." The Masked Duelist replied as he left as he heard some grunting behind a bush then he saw Attics so he took him and head where the rest of wher the academy was at as they helped Attics with his injuries and gave them both food but before he ate he went back to his normal clothes and hide his duel runner.

"So, what were you doing by the society of light Attics?" The Masked duelist asked in concern

"Well I try to get the real Alexis out of the society's control." Attics told him holding a ice pack to his head

"Won't work you have to take out the source if not then it will be near impossible to brake the control cause their hearts will be cold as ice." The masked duelist replied

"Are you serious!?, Wait...how do you know all of this and my name?" Attics asked

"We meet before, and I know cause I'm the opposite of the light." The Masked Duelist answered

"Um...ok I guess?" Attics replied in a awkward state as two tired they were both T-Bone and Blaze and after a short period of time and they got some food

"Hmm? Hey are you all from Duel Academy?" T-Bone asked

"Yea, now um what do you guys want?" The Masked Duelist asked

"We are looking for a duel against a guy." Blaze told them

"Who is the guy you are going to duel?" The Masked Duelist asked

"We are looking for someone named the Masked Duelist." T-Bone answered

"Ow really I guess we will duel than cause I'm the guy you are looking for!" The Masked Duelist told them as the two were shocked to find him but as they did a glow came out of no where and Blaze was gone with T-Bone look with a bit of fear which confused everyone.

'Hmm? What just happened?' The Masked Duelist thought

"Grr hey are we going to duel or not." T-Bone asked with a tiny bit of rage

"Hmph fine." The masked duelist replied

"Duel!" They both yelled

"My turn I draw!" T-Bone called as he drew his card from his deck

 **Turn 1**

 **Masked Duelist- 4000**

 **Hand- 5**

 **T-Bone- 4000**

 **Hand- 6**

"Frist I summon Mine Golem in attack mode (1000 ATK), then I play Guidance to Ore, now I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn." T-Bone told them all as his turn ended

"Than I'll go I draw!" The Masked Duelist replied

 **Turn 2**

 **Masked Duelist- 4000**

 **Hand- 6**

 **T-Bone- 4000**

 **Hand- 2**

 **Field- 1 monster, 2 trap or spell cards, 1 continues spell card**

"First I play pot of greed, now I summon Elemental Hero sparkman, then I'll play double summon to now summon elemental hero avian in attack mode, and now I'll play 2 naked change to now summon Masked HERO Koga in attack mode (2500 ATK) and Masked HERO Blast in attack mode (2200 ATK)!" The Masked Duelist yelled As his monsters appeared as everyone awed at the monsters

Masked HERO Koga

Light LV8 Warrior/Fusion/Effect (2500 ATK/ 1800 DEF)

Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activatethis effect.

Masked HERO Blast

Wind Warrior/Fusion/Effect Level 6 ATK/DEF 2200/1800

Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; halve its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; return it to the hand.

"Now your monster lose half its attack points and by paying 500 life points I can return one card on your field to your hand and I pick Guidance to Ore (4000-3500) and now my monsters will attack!" The Masked Duelist called out as T-Bone looked in fear

T-Bone-4000-2500-1500-2200-0

As the duel ended T-Bone was laying on the ground from the attacks from the Masked Heroes did as he was a light engulfed him as a voice was calling to The Masked Duelist and Aster as the rest listen.

"Well, well it's seems that my minions have failed but Aster and you the Masked Duelist I want you both to come to Kiba land for a challenge if not the two known as Syrus and Hassleberry will have a unfourtened faith" The Voice said as everyone grunted And once the voice and light was gone The Masked Duelist and Aster were gone.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now what will happen now how will Aster and The Masked Duelist couroperate with each other? Find out next time.**

 **Jaden- Hmm...you are really trying are you?**

 **Me- Ugh you have no idea but now school is tomorrow...**

 **Jaden- Why can't you miss it?**

 **Me- Cause I'm not you Jaden.**

 **Jaden- Ok makes sense.**

 **Me- Yea whatever any way I'll try and make the next chapter as fast as I can depending on what my school does.**

 **Jaden- yea anyway he will hurry but just give him time cause I'm sure most writers are going through the same thing.**

 **Jaden/Me- Anyway hope all enjoy Peace!**

 **Dueling with heart and souls**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with the next chapter for you all and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Jaden- So how was school? (Reading a magazine while drinking a soda)**

 **Me- It was alright a pain and I really got bored...popcorn?** **(sighing, and grabbed a soda and showed some popcorn)**

 **Jaden- Sure! Other than that what were those projects I saw in your room?**

 **Me- Hehe wouldn't you like to know it is a secret for now but I'm working on a picture for my profile.**

 **Jaden- Ow cool so shall we start the story?**

 **Me- Yes let's start it I'm really tired.**

 **Jaden- Alright Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not own Yugioh Gx and the characters.**

 **Me- But I do own the Story other than that let the show start!**

 **Me/Jaden- Enjoy!**

* * *

The two hero duelist ran towards Kiba Land as fast as they can as they made it they went inside a building as they made it inside they went inside into a place that look virtual, and with buildings that show reflects of the 4 that hold the Monarchs, as they also saw a yellow car with glasses, and a dinosaur with a bandana which shocked both Hero users.

"Um...ok what the hell is going on?!" The Masked Duelist asked in shocked

"Um...I'm confused as well dude and wait...I barely know you I'm only here cause of-" Aster satarted

"Yea, yea, yea whatever but we should find out what happened." The Masked Duelist stated

"Fine, what happened to you guys anyway?" Aster asked as he was still confused about that part

"Well we don't know we were dueling 2 people we lost then knocked out, then as we woke up we found ourselves here in this weird place while looking like this." Hassleberry answered

"So either someone is using powers like which craft or something like it or we are in a virtual reality world." The Masked Duelist told them

"Hmm...if that's the case than who did this?" Syrus asked in question

"I think I can answer your question." A voice said as it got the attention of everyone

"Who said that?!" Aster called

"That would be me my name is Sarina." Sarina replied as she appeared out of nowhere

"Ok now what do you want with me?" Aster asked

"And us?" The Masked Duelist added

"Aw well my brother had me to test you two because he sees you both at a threat." Sarina stated

"Hmm...wait who is your brother?" The Masked Duelist asked

"My brother is Sartorius and here is a deal if you two win than you all get to leave and that is a big if and if you lose one stays here forever while the other goes work for my brother as a mind control slave." Sarina told them as she smirked

"Well she is not giving us much of a choice." The Masked Duelist crossed his arms as he told Aster

"Whatever I just want to get this over with." Aster replied as they all got their duel disk ready

"Wait where is your partner?" The Masked Duelist

"Ow she is right here." Sarina stated as she spit into two

"Ok now that is weird." Aster stated

"Agreed." The Masked Duelist stated as they activate their duel disk as he grunted as a cosmic power and dark power surrounded him as his jacket turn into like black which surprised everyone

'Hmm...this is new and I have control.' The Masked Duelist thought

'Thats because I now make you the supreme king now cause if you can handle these enemies but I will be watching to make sure I made the right choice.' The Supreme king replied as the Masked Duelist just smirk inside his helmet

"So are we going to start or not?!" The Masked Duelist yelled as they got ready

"Duel!" They all yelled

"I'll start I draw!" Sarina 1 called

 **Turn 1**

 **Sarina 1 &2- 8000**

 **Sarina 1 Hand- 6**

 **Sarina 2 Hand- 5**

 **Masked Duelist & Aster- 8000**

 **Masked Duelist Hand- 5**

 **Aster Hand- 5**

"Alright first I summon silver spirit ukyo in attack mode (800 ATK) and set one card and, then I activate full moon mirror." Then I end my turn

"Alright it's my turn, I draw!" The Masked Duelist yelled as he draw his card

 **Turn 2**

 **Sarina 1 &2- 8000**

 **Sarina 1 Hand- 3**

 **Sarina 2 Hand- 5**

 **Feild- 1 Monster, 1 facedown trap or spell, 1 continues spell**

 **Masked Duelist & Aster- 8000**

 **Masked Duelist Hand- 6**

 **Aster Hand- 5**

"I summon my elemental hero wild heart in attack mode!(1500 ATK), now I'll place one card face down and end my turn!" The Masked Duelist called as his monster appear and a facedown as he ended his turn.

"Now I'll think I will have a turn I draw!" Sarina 2 told them as she draw her card

 **Turn 3**

 **Sarina 1 &2- 8000**

 **Sarina 1 Hand- 3**

 **Sarina 2 Hand- 6**

 **Feild- 1 Monster, 1 facedown trap or spell, 1 continues spell**

 **Masked Duelist & Aster- 8000**

 **Masked Duelist Hand- 4**

 **Aster Hand- 5**

 **Feild- 1 monster, 1 facedown**

"Now I'll summon Silver Spirit Sakyo in attack mode (800 ATK) then I'll play one card facedown and end my turn!" Sarina 2 finishes

"Now it's finally my turn to show you all what I'm made of I draw!" Aster yelled

 **Turn 2**

 **Sarina 1 &2- 8000**

 **Sarina 1 Hand- 3**

 **Sarina 2 Hand- 4**

 **Feild- 2 Monster, 2 facedown trap or spell, 1 continues spell**

 **Masked Duelist & Aster- 8000**

 **Masked Duelist Hand- 4**

 **Aster Hand- 6**

 **Feild- 1 monster, 1 facedown**

"I summon Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious in attack mode (800 ATK) then set one card facedown!" Aster finished

"I draw!" Sarina 1 stated

 **Turn 4**

 **Sarina 1 &2- 8000**

 **Sarina 1 Hand- 3**

 **Sarina 2 Hand- 4**

 **Feild- 2 Monster, 2 facedown trap or spell, 1 continues spell**

 **Masked Duelist & Aster- 8000**

 **Masked Duelist Hand- 4**

 **Aster Hand- 4**

 **Feild- 2 monster, 2 facedown**

"Now I'll have my Ukyo attack you to direct and play one card facedown to end my turn!" Sarina 1 told them

"Ok now time to get serious, I draw!" The Masked Duelist yelled

 **Turn 5**

 **Sarina 1 &2- 8000**

 **Sarina 1 Hand- 3**

 **Sarina 2 Hand- 4**

 **Feild- 2 Monster, 3 facedown trap or spell, 1 continues spell**

 **Masked Duelist & Aster- 7200**

 **Masked Duelist Hand- 5**

 **Aster Hand- 4**

 **Feild- 2 monster, 2 facedown**

"I now play polymerization to fuse elemental hero Avian with king of the swamp to fusion summon elemental hero great tornado in attack mode (2800 ATK) who's ability active now my opponents monsters will lose half of their attack points (Ukyo 400 ATK) (Sakyo 400 ATK) , then I'll play miracle fusion to fuse my monsters in my graveyard to fusion summon elemental hero absolute zero in attack mode! (2400 ATK), now I'll attack with wild heart go attack Ukyo than absolute zero attack Sakyo, and finally Tornado attack them directly! (Sarina 1&2 8000-6900-2000-4900-2800-2100) I'll now play one card facedown and end my turn!" The Masked Duelist finished

'Huh I can feel the good and bad side of me grow and this deck has both heroes I control.' The Masked Duelist thought

'Hmm...this is interesting this duelist is very amazing taking out almost 3/4th of our life points.' Sarina 1 thought

'Yes but it's strange his power is really different.' Sarina 2 also thought

'I'll show them power once it's my turn!' Aster thought gritting his teeth

"My turn, I draw!" Sarina 1 yelled

 **Turn 6**

 **Sarina 1 &2- 2100**

 **Sarina 1 Hand- 4**

 **Sarina 2 Hand- 4**

 **Feild- 0 Monster, 2 facedown trap or spell, 1 continues spell**

 **Masked Duelist & Aster- 7200**

 **Masked Duelist Hand- 0**

 **Aster Hand- 4**

 **Feild- 4 monster, 3 facedown**

"I play call of the haunted to bring back Sakyo in defense mode and end my turn!" Sarina 1 replied

"Now I'll go I draw!" Aster yelled

 **Turn 6**

 **Sarina 1 &2- 2100**

 **Sarina 1 Hand- 4**

 **Sarina 2 Hand- 4**

 **Feild- 1 Monster, 1 facedown trap or spell, 1 continues spell, 1 continues trap**

 **Masked Duelist & Aster- 7200**

 **Masked Duelist Hand- 0**

 **Aster Hand- 5**

 **Feild- 4 monster, 3 facedown**

"I now play heavy storm and now I'll summon destiny hero dimon dude then play, double summon to summon destiny hero defender, to finally summon destiny hero dogma in attack mode! (3400 ATK) Now finally I play mentor smash and equip it to dogma now he will attack! And the duel is over!" Aster called as both Sarina's screamed as their life points hit zero as that happened Hassleberry and Syrus turned back to normal as The Masked Duelist clothes and energy were back to normal

"I lost now I know that Both of you will be the ones to save my brother please save him." At this point Sarina told the story about her and Sartorius's child hood as she explained about a hero card giving Sartorius the power of the light it got the attention of both hero duelist but then the place was getting destroyed as they left but Sarina refused to leave then they all headed to their school buses except the Masked Duelist as they past some buildings and notice Sartorius the masked duelist took of his helmet.

"Huh...I can't believe this trip but at least I got the information needed now all that's left is freeing the society of light members and save Sartorius but for now it's time to head back." The Masked Duelist said to him self as he put his helmet on and left

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that the trip to Domino City is over what will happen now what will Jaden's/ The Masked Duelist next opponent be? Find out next time.**

 **Jaden- Man you must be trying really hard to get theses chapters up huh?**

 **Me- Hey I'm starting on writing up new stuff and the information I need isn't really easy to get you know.**

 **Jaden- Akright, Alright anyway how is the pictures going for your cover?**

 **Me- It is going alright but anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and all but school is up and I have a lot to do but I will definitely make the chapters so don't worry.**

 **Jaden- yeah he is coming up with the chapters.**

 **Me- Anyways everyone remember to rock and roll and see you guys next time.**

 **Me/Jaden- Peace!**

 **Dueling with heart and souls**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter and you guys know the deal it's show time!**

 **Jaden- Man I can't believe that I got out of there.(pant,pant)**

 **Me- JADEN! Get your Ass over here and give me back that dame project!(comes in with shotgun)**

 **Jaden- Ow...Shit...uh guys I might have to run so I'll see you later...(said slowly as started running again)**

 **Me- GET BACK HERE!(Runs in and stops) Hey guys um sorry but have to make this fast cause I have to get Jaden to give back my plans to another gx-wait scratch that forget that what I just said.**

 **Jaden- Cause you were going to(bullet almost hit his head and runs away really fast)AAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Me- Dame it Jaden shut up! Should have done a zexal or 5Ds story but I'll never mind uhh...anyway I don't own Yugioh Gx.**

 **Jaden- He does own the story and please pray that I live!(Jaden yelled)**

 **Me- Enjoy!(runs of after Jaden)**

 **Jaden-(cries)**

* * *

As time past from the school trip The Masked Duelist aka Jaden is working on his duel runner, and added some new cards to his deck and as he was doing this he got or should I say heard news that Shepherd is back and he had big news now Jaden right now is by the door so he can hear what is going on inside.

'I wonder what Shepherd's news is?' Jaden thought as the news happened which caught his interest as everyone came out as he hide as he saw people past by as he listened and got interested by a few conversations

"Man I wish Jaden was here, he would be excited about this." Syrus told Hassleberry sadly

"Yea your right Private Truesdal I wish the sarge was here!" Hassleberry called out in a depressed voice as the Masked Duelist listened depressed

'I'm sorry guys I'll be back once this is all over.' The Masked Duelist thought as he took a medal as no one watched and left as he saw the top two society of light members with Sartorius (and its Chazz and Alexis) walking towards the docks so the Masked Duelist went and got his duel runner.

'What the hell is he up to?' Jaden thought pas he got on his runner and left and jumped to the helicopter landing as everyone was shocked to see him there as well as the people who saw him who were dueling were in awe from him riding his duel runner

"W-what the hell!" Chazz yelled in shocked about the motorcycle

"Hmph nice to see you to Chazz...but to the main subject what are you planning Sartorius cause this seems unlike you to duel a prince, but who am I kidding this could really be you." The Masked Duelist replied as the duel just ended

"I'm really curious about who you really are, but I have my reasons for dueling who I duel." Sartorius answered as he eyed the Masked Duelist with interest

"That is classified information so I suggest that you stop because, once I'm done with fighting you the war with the light will be gone." The Masked Duelist replied with a cold voice as it anger Chazz and Alexis

"What! You will see the light before anything you say will come true!" Chazz yelled

"Yea dweeb so it would be a good idea to join us now." Alexis added coldly

"Hehe nice joke, but no I would destroy the society before I joined." The Masked Duelist replied as he was ready to leave

"Hmm so that is your answer?" Sartorius asked

"Yes and two I got some medals from your members so later." The Masked Duelist smirked inside the masked and left leaving a stun Chazz, Alexis, and Sartorius and a very confused Bastion

Days past and The Masked Duelist have been dueling pros as well as other opponents as he finished beating one opponent he just saw a fire like bird in the sky which caught his attention.

'What the hell was that?!' The Masked Duelist thought as he saw a Industrial Ilusions chopper 'Ok never mind what the heck is Pegusses?!' The Masked Duelist added in his thoughts as he followed until he made it to Shepherds office as he heard talking he went inside as everyone looked a bit surprised

"Hmm...?! Chumly what are you doing here?!" The Masked Duelist asked in surprise

"Huh?! How do you know me and who are you?" Chummly asked in question

"Uh well we met before and I'm The Masked Duelist, and I was wondering what are you doing here Mr. Pegusses?" The Masked Duelist question

"Hmm...I don't know who you are, but seeming as you are here they're is the case that a card we made of the wing dragon of RA." Pegusses answer

"Wow a god card here, hmm...this is bad we have to get that card before the society of light gets it otherwise we are doomed." The Masked Duelist countered

"Yes I heard about that society, no worries we can find it before anyone else can find out with Shepherds help." Pegusses said as Shepherd nodded

"Alright I'll have my own investigation than later." As the Masked Duelist finished he disappeared leaving the rest shocked

"Huh I'm interested in what he can do." Pegusses said bluntly

"So am I." Shepherd agreed

*with the Masked Duelist*

'Ok now I'm looking for...ow shit I didn't asked fuck now what can I do to find who ever I'm looking for.' The Masked Duelist thought as he walked around as he saw Pegusses talking with some guy 'Huh you hope and you receive...now to stop him from hurting more people.' The Masked Duelist added to his thoughts as he ran in and active his duel disk getting the attention to the two talking

"Hold it right there! I know you have the card Pegusses is looking for and I'm going to duel you to get it back!" The Masked Duelist called to the duelist that talked to Pegusses

"Hmm? Heh well than I would like to see you try." The man said with a smirk

"Alright but first who are you?" The Masked Duelist asked

"Ow where are my manners my name is Franz and you are?" Franz asked in question

"I am the Masked Duelist and this duel will decide who gets the god card!" The Masked Duelist called

"you are right now..." Franz started

"Duel!" They both shouted as Pegusses watched

"I'll start, I draw!" The Masked Duelist called

 **Turn 1**

 **Masked Duelist- 4000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Franz-4000**

 **Hand-5**

"I'll play polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero wild heart and blade agge, to fusion summon elemental hero wild agge in attack mode (2600 ATK) then I'll place one card face down and end my turn, your up now so show me what you got!" The Masked Duelist stated

"Hmph...ok my turn I draw!" Franz yelled

 **Turn 2**

 **Masked Duelist- 4000**

 **Hand-2**

 **Franz-4000**

 **Hand-6**

"I summon Ra Disciple in attack mode (1100 ATK), now I can add two more copies of this monster to my hand now I'll play trap booster to discard one card, then I'll play ultimate offering from my hand, now by paying 500 life points I can summon one monster so I'll pay 1000 life points to summon two monsters, witch are the two copies of Ra Disciple in attack mode (1100 ATK each), (Franz life points-4000-1000-3000), and at last I'll play my offering one more time to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra in attack mode (don't know the chant sorry guys!) (3300 ATK) (Franz life points-3000-500-2500) now I'll equip Ra with Mound of the Bound Creator wich if I destroy one of your monsters you loose 400 life points when the monster is destroyed in battle, than Ra will attack your monster! (Masked Duelist life points-4000-700-3300-400-2900), then I'll end my turn!" Franz stated as he ended his turn

"Urg...alright here I go, I draw!" The Masked Duelist yelled

 **Turn 3**

 **Masked Duelist- 2900**

 **Hand-3**

 **Franz-2500**

 **Hand-2**

"I'll play my face down call of the haunted to summon back my fusion monster to then, play de fusion to summon back both my fusion monsters materials in attack mode (wild heart 1600 DEF), (Blade edge 2100 DEF) so now I'll play pot of greed to draw two cards, then play Folish barrier to put Neckroshade in the grave yard to summon elemental hero news in defense mode and end my turn!" The Masked Duelist called as he ended his turn

"Hmph you weakling I draw!" Franz replied

 **Turn 4**

 **Masked Duelist- 2900**

 **Hand-1**

 **Franz-2500**

 **Hand-3**

"Alright I'll attack with Ra to destroy your elemental hero Neos! (Masked Duelist life points 2900-2500) then I'll end my turn!" Franz quickly ended his turn

"Alright now I have to make this draw count, I draw!" The Masked Duelist told Franz

 **Turn 5**

 **Masked Duelist- 2500**

 **Hand-2**

 **Franz-2500**

 **Hand-3**

"Alright now I'll play another pot of greed, to draw two cards than I'll summon the turn monster Flamegargal in attack mode, now I tune my level 1 Flamegargal and level 7 Elemental Hero Bladeedge to synchro summon, a monster who has sparks in the cosmic force appear level 8 synchro monster Stardust Spark Dragon in Attack mode! (2500 ATK) (yes I know might be wrong to put stardust in this but it is pretty cool though)." As the Masked duelist summon this monster Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chumly saw this and with Pegusses they awed the monster with amazement as they all asked the same question

"What is Syncro summoning?!" They all asked in Union to the Masked Duelist

"It's a summoning I learn now I'll play this my Honamontaion to deal you 500 points of damage (Franz life points 2500-2000), then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!" The Masked Duelist finished his turn as everyone was still in shocked about the Syncro summon

"Ughhhh! Fine I draw!" Franz screamed

 **Turn 6**

 **Masked Duelist- 2500**

 **Hand-0**

 **Franz-2000**

 **Hand-4**

"I now play Ra's effect to pay 1000 life points to destroy all of your monsters! (Franz life points 2000-1000-1000)" Franz stated

"Hold on I activate my Stardust Spark Dragons effect to negate its destruction this time!" The Masked Duelist countered as it only made Franz more pissed

"Fine than I'll activate Ra's ability to make my life points 1 while Ra gains the life points I lost...(Franz life points 1000-999-1, Ra's ATK 3300+999=4299 attack points) now Ra attack that dragon of his and destroy it!" Franz yelled as the attack went as only The Masked Duelist was fine wich shocked everyone watching

"I activate Negative attack to stop the battle." The Masked Duelist told everyone bluntly which just made Franz furious as he ended his turn with a face down

"Ok my turn, I draw!" The Masked Duelist screamed out

 **Turn 7**

 **Masked Duelist- 2500**

 **Hand-1**

 **Franz-1**

 **Hand-3**

"Now I'll activate card of sanctity wich lets us both draw until we have 6 cards, now I'll play Skyscraper 2 hero city wich destroys your mound of the bound creator, so now I can bring out Neos from my graveyard in attack mode (2500 ATK) then I'll summon Neo spacman glow Mose in attack mode! (300 ATK) and now I'll have glow Mose attack and now we get to look at the top card on your deck and it depends on what it is, (it's a spell monster reborn) now since it's a spell, I can attack you directly!" The Masked Duelist started

"Not so fast I activate de-fusion to defuse me and Ra!(Franz life points 1+4299=4300-300-4000, Ra attack points 4299-0, The Masked Duelist then try to attack with Stardust) and to stop your next attack I'll send Koribo to the graveyard!" Franz stated

"Urg, fine but you can't stop the next attack go Neos! (Franz life points 4000-2500-1500), now I'm going to end it with this I play Necro Illusion to special summon the Wing Dragon of Ra on to my side (no chant this chapter guys! Sorry!) (? ATK) now I'll send Neos, and Stardust to increase Ra's attack points (Ra's attack points 5000 ATK) now Ra finish this!" The Masked duelist told Ra as Franz life points hit zero and Ra let out one cry that actually made Pegusses surprise about it it was a roar of joy and pride

*later about sun set*

After the talk with Franz it was time for Pegusses to leave with Chumly and Franz joining him as he was having a private talk with the Masked duelist

"So is they're something you want to talk about Pegusses?" The Masked Duelist asked

"Yes I was amazed about the summoning you did and I was wondering if you would help me grasp to make these Syncro cards." Pegusses answer

"Sure, after the society of light is taken down and the turnment is over, I'll help you out." The Masked Duelist told Pegusses

"Splendid and here is a gift for you, take good care of it and I'll see you next time!" Pegusses told The Masked Duelist as he went to the chopper and left as the Masked Duelist checked what his gift was and it was The Wing Dragon of Ra wich shocked the Masked Duelist greatly but knew this card would help him in the up coming battles with this he walked away adding the card to his deck.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that the Masked Duelist has a god card and a Syncro monster what will happen next, who is his next opponent find out next time.**

 **Jaden- Cool chapter but did you really had to hit me in the head that hard? (Grunting in pain)**

 **Me- Hey be lucky I ran out of bullets besides you should be great full I gave you a Syncro monster and a God card.**

 **Jaden- Ok I guess your right.**

 **Me- You think? Anyway everyone the reason I added Stardust Dragon is because of three reasons. 1. They're are no Syncro elemental hero monsters., 2. Is because stardust is one of my favorite Syncro monsters,. 3. Is because Jaden saw Stardust dragon as the first Syncro monster he saw.**

 **Jaden- And this is all true.**

 **Me- yeah so I'll put in some more warrior type monsters that are Syncro's and it will take awhile for the next chapter cause I've been busy and use my free time doing all I can but I will continue with making stories.**

 **Jaden- We will see.**

 **Me- Whatever I'm going to bed is almost 2:00 in the morning anyway everyone remember to rock and roll.**

 **Jaden/Me- Peace!**

 **Dueling with heart and souls**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with the next chapter so I hope you all enjoy and I will try something interesting about this chapter's duel**

 **Jaden- So what were you watching this morning a bit after you woke up?**

 **Me- Well I was watching a new episode of Yugioh Arc V and I found the episode interesting.**

 **Jaden- How?**

 **Me-...Just start the chapter and watch it yourself...**

 **Jaden- Uh...why?**

 **Me- Cause I make the rules and I have a gun so yeah just start the chapter.**

 **Jaden- R-right um...Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not own Yugioh Gx.**

 **Me- I do own the story, but now let's start the show!**

 **Jaden/Me- Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days have past since the Duel with Franz which since then he kept the card he got from Pegusses hidden from the hole tournament, he made a promise to himself that he will us Ra at the end of the tournament and battling Sartorius and for emergencies and that is it but it will be a small list, and now Jaden is walking around found out that Zane is on the island and dueled Atticcs which the Roses brother lost even with the power of night shroud but he is now up and running literally from all the girls (cause they would do anything for him) as of right now The Masked Duelist is watching duels and beaten some duelist, until he saw Chazz finish off his opponent and as he was about to leave he saw and spoke so the Masked Duelist can heard him.

"So your here huh, I don't know why master Sartorius wants us to be worried if we see you but I'm going to settle this here and now I challenge you to a duel tomorrow since the day is almost over, and it will give you time to prepare for your defeat." Chazz told him with a smirk

"Alright, but you got it wrong I won't lose you will, but if we have to duel I'll see you tomorrow at the open field tomorrow in the morning, alright?" The Masked Duelist question

"Hmph, ok hehehe." Chazz declared as he laughed as he walked away as the Masked Duelist just disappear and during the night he heard some spirits as he was working on his duel runner and found the spirits and added them to his deck to knock Chazz back to his senses and added to some other cards to his deck or the next day.

*with the society of light*

it was the next day and the hole society was watching from afar to see the duel between the Masked Duelist and Chazz while they were waiting, 3 people who were far from the Society of light they were Hassleberry, Syrus, and Aster while they were waiting they heard a engine wich confused everyone and in the next few minutes a motorcycle just flew out and landed infront of Chazz as everyone just stared at what just happened.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Chazz asked in question

"This is something I made so are you ready or are you going to chicken out?" The Masked Duelist asked mocking Chazz

"Grrrr...FINE Let's start this duel!" Chazz screamed as he activate his duel disk

"Good cause the faster I win the faster you can unseen the light." The Masked Duelist replied as he started the engine and activate the dueling mode as he rode of circling the field as a duel disk activate, and the draw slot on the arm which shocked everyone about what he was doing but Chazz was done being shocked and got ready for the duel

"Duel!" The both shouted

"I'll go first I draw!" Chazz called

 **Turn 1**

 **Masked Duelist- 4000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Chazz-4000**

 **Hand-5**

"First of I'll summon white knight swordsman in attack mode (1200 ATK), then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!" Chazz finished his turn

"Ok then I'll give it a shot I draw!" The Masked Duelist shouted as he drew a card and add it to his hand

 **Turn 2**

 **Masked Duelist- 4000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Chazz-4000**

 **Hand-4**

"First of I summon elemental hero sparkman in attack mode (1600 ATK) then I'll play double summon to summon Ojama Yellow in defense mode! (1000 DEF)." The Masked Duelist Sarted as Ojama Yellow started to talk 'Alright here I come to bring you back to your senses Boss!' Ojama Yellow called out which cause Chazz to hate him even more, as The Masked Duelist countined his turn "Now I'll play mask change on Sparkman so summon Masked Hero Koga in attack mode! (2500 ATK) and for his effect for every monster on your field Koga gains 500 attack points (2500-3000 ATK) now I'll attack with Koga destroy his white knight! (Chazz life points 4000-1800-2200) Now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." The Masked Duelist told him as he finished his turn.

"Grrr you will pay for that I Draw!" Chazz screamed

 **Turn 3**

 **Masked Duelist- 4000**

 **Hand-1**

 **Chazz-2200**

 **Hand-5**

"I summon white knight Lancer in attack mode (1500 ATK) and he gains 300 attack points (1500-1800 ATK) due to whit knight swordsman now all white knight monsters gain 300 attack points, then I'll play meteor crash and equip it to my lancer now attack Ojama yellow (Masked Duelist life points 4000-800-3200) then I'll end my turn with a face down." Chazz called as he finished his turn

"alright I play over limit now by paying 500 life points I can summon a monster with 1000 attack points or less (3200-2700 life points) so now return Ojama yellow, now it's my turn, draw!" The Masked Duelist yelled

 **Turn 4**

 **Masked Duelist- 2700**

 **Hand-2**

 **Chazz-2200**

 **Hand-2**

"Frist I play pot of greed to draw 2 more cards from my deck, now I'll play Ojama green in defense mode (1000 DEF) then have Koga attack your Lancer!" The Masked Duelist command Koga

"I'll play negate attack! To stop your attack!" Chazz replied with a devious smirk

"Dame it...you know it is pretty lame that you gave up on your Ojama's. But I'll end my turn." The Masked Duelist told Chazz as he increased the speed of his duel runner

"Haha yeah like I'll ever use those lame 3 again, my turn I draw!" Chazz called smirking evilly

 **Turn 5**

 **Masked Duelist- 2700**

 **Hand-2**

 **Chazz-2200**

 **Hand-3**

"Now I'll play pot of greed to draw 2 cards, then I'll play tribute to the doom so I'll send white knight swordsman now that he is in the grave yard all my white knights gain another 300 attack points (1800-2100) and I'll destroy Koga! (Koga is destroyed) Now Lancer attack Ojama green! (Masked Duelist Life points 2700-1100-1600) now I'll summon white knight Gardna in defense mode (2000 DEF) then I'll end my turn with a face down." Chazz said as he finished his turn

"Ok now I pay 500 life points (1600-1100) to summon Ojama green in defense mode (1000 DEF), ok here I go(whisper) , I draw!" The Masked Duelist yelled

 **Turn 1**

 **Masked Duelist- 1100**

 **Hand-3**

 **Chazz-2200**

 **Hand-1**

"Now I summon Ojama black in defense mode (1000 DEF) then I'll play Ojama delta hurricane, which destroy's all your cards on your field!" The Masked Duelist called out as he streaked with his duel runner

"nice plan but since you destroy my face down by sending white knight Gardna, Lancer, and swordsman I can summon white knight lord in attack mode, (2000 ATK) now that I have still one swords my white knights gain 300 attack points (2000-2300 ATK)

"huh well than I'll play card of sanity to let us both draw till we have 6 cards, now I'll play double summon to summon Elemental hero shadow mist to then play masked change to summon masked hero dark law (2400 ATK), then I'll play foolish barilal to send one monster to the grave yard to then play monster reborn to bring back Flamegargal now I'll tune him with the Ojama brothers 'come monster with blades come to slash apart the light' Syncro summon appear! Seven sword warrior in attack mode! (2300 ATK), then I'll play miricale fusion to fuse my masked hero Koga and my dark law to fusion summon appear monster of dark and light of heroes I summon Contracts hero Chaos! (3000 ATK)." The masked Duelist called his monsters which shocked everyone except Hassleberry and Syrus

"S-Syncro what!?" The crowd of society members called

"So what I'll still win!" Chazz called out as people were unsure about what to think

"wrong Chazz I made this possible thanks to the Ojama's and now I'm going to defeat you! (Everyone was shocked yet curious about how he was going to win) I play Axe of dispar to increase seven sword warriors attack points by 1000! (2300-1000-3300 ATK) now thanks to his effect you lose 700 life points if a equip card is equipped to my monster! (Chazz's life points 2200-700-1500) Now go seven sword warrior attack! Then contracts hero chaos attack him directly!" The Masked Duelist screamed as Chazz's life points went to zero as his coat and a dark light left him back to his regular self as the Masked Duelist lost 1000 life points only leaving him with 100 life points as he stopped his duel runner and got off to help Chazz once he did he woke up a bit confused about what's going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" Chazz asked as he noticed the Masked Duelist "And who are you?" Chazz added

"I'm the Masked Duelist and Sartorius mind control you to take over most of the academy and we are in a middle of a tournament and I just beat you but don't worry your still in the tournament, but here are your cards Sartorius made you get ride of them." The Masked Duelist answer Chazz as he was shocked about what happened

"Wow, that's just insane man uhh! They got Alexis too?!" Chazz asked

"yes because of you will you help to save the school and the world?" The Masked Duelist answered again and ended with a question while holding his hand out

"I don't care about them that much but I'll do anything to save Alexis!" Chazz replied with rage of furry

"Well I guess that will do." The Masked Duelist replied with a sweat drop

"Well if you 2 are done talking than I must inform you that it won't matter what you do you all will see the light." Sartorius told them

"Go to hell no one will see your dame light!" The Masked Duelist countered with rage

"We will see." Sartorius replied as he and the society left with Alexis giving a hateful glare at them

"We will save them you can bet on it." The Masked Duelist said as he got on his duel runner and left as Chazz, Aster, Syrus, and Hassleberry left

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **All right The Masked Duelist won against Chazz and got him out of the light what will happen now find out next time.**

 **Me- Alright another chapter done! Woaho!**

 **Jaden- Yeah and with great progress.**

 **Me- Yeah(knock, knock) Who is here?**

 **Jaden- I don't know? (Opens door and Chazz is there)**

 **Me- Uhh...Chazz why are you here?**

 **Chazz- Easy since I'm out of the light I get to stay with you 2, I'm force to by my contact.**

 **Me- Yeah but Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion didn't stay.**

 **Chazz- That's different.**

 **Jaden- Um ok let's end the chapter.**

 **Me- Fine.**

 **Chazz- The Next chapter will be out soon so stay on watch.**

 **Me- And remember to rock and roll**

 **Me/Jaden/Chazz- Peace!**

 **Dueling with heart and souls**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter for you all so let's get this show on the roll everyone!**

 **Jaden- I can't believe this.(groaning)**

 **Me- Ugh what are you going on about?**

 **Chazz- I did a fatality on his character on Mortal Combat X and owned him.(Smirking)**

 **Me- Really? That is why Jaden is complaining?(sighing and shaking head)**

 **Jaden- Yes! I can beat him in a duel but I can't beat him in this?!(yelling)**

 **Me- Huh ok if your done than I can I give it a shot?**

 **Jaden- Go ahead I'll get some soda and some snacks.**

 **Me- Ok I want sprite.**

 **Chazz- Pespi you slacker.**

 **Jaden- Fuck you.**

 **Me- Wait hold on we have to start the story.**

 **Chazz- Fine whatever... the Destroyerhog an more does not own Yugioh GX.**

 **Jaden- He does own the story but not the cards they are from the owners of Yugioh, and the manga's.**

 **Me- Besides that it's show time!**

 **Chazz/Me/Jaden- Enjoy!**

* * *

As a few days went by and he seen many things he saw that for some reason Crowler and Bonaparte dueled against Pegusses, then told Pegusses a bit about Syncro monsters but he did had a meeting with Shepherd which was understandable and said he would explain later, and stop a guy using a card wich for some reason connects to the grim reaper and duel the guy with his Masked hero divine wind, and now the Masked Duelist is looking around for opponents he saw some very familiar people which he thought was interesting they were Damon, and Bekowski and they were dueling pro's as he looked around a lot he noticed that he has not seen Sartorius duel since when he dueled prince Ojin even though he saw the end of the duel which made him curious about what he was planning, after looking around he noticed Mindy and Jasmine on the ground hugging each other and they were both dueling a pro as he also saw Syrus and Chazz watching a bit mad about what's going on as anything could be done Alexis came out of somewhere and took their place in the duel but after a bit Alexis won as the Masked Duelist just watched Alexis dising her ex friends Mindy and Jasmine that is when he showed himself as getting the attention of everyone there

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" The Masked Duelist asked crossing his arms

"Ow its you, well then why would you care?" Alexis counterd darkly

"Cause unlike you I do care about people that are not apart of the society." The Masked Duelist replied bluntly

"Well it won't matter what you think soon everyone will see the light." Alexis smugly said

"Or here is my prediction the society loses and the light dies with it...hmmmm?" The Masked Duelist Countered which made everyone jump by Alexis reaction which she grabbed him by the jacket

"You will except the future being made by master Sartorius." Alexis told him with a voice that was very dark

"Hmm? I thought you were a person that could not be easily controlled but I guess I can be wrong." The Masked Duelist said out loud causing everyone to look at him like he was crazy or they were surprised about what he said

"Wait, how can you say something about that to Alexis, sure she may be different now but we never met you or talked to you." Mindy asked him as Jasmine nodded with agreement

"Yea I've been wondering how the heck you know me to." Chazz added

"Of course we never met but we did its just that I'm wearing this helmet and my attitude is different and my clothes." The Masked Duelist answer them

"Really? Can we see who you are?" Syrus asked

"No, not until the society is defeated then I'll show you my identity, but for now I'll bid you farewell." The Masked Duelist told them until he disappeared in the shadows leaving everyone stunned

*At night*

The Masked Duelist is just walking around aimlessly, till he saw someone standing in his spot he usually sit at as he towards the person he noticed who it was

"Hmmm? I'm surprised that your here I thought you would be with your dame society." The Masked Duelist asked

"Well I have my reasons, now I'm going to make you regret messing with the society we are going to duel!" Alexis called out

"Hmph...fine but you know the condition if I win, Chazzhas already been thow it." The Masked Duelist stated

"Haha you wish but you know what will happen if I win." Alexis told him with her eyes turning cold

"Fine let's get started!" The Masked Duelist called out as the went into the forest and got their duel disk ready

"Duel!" They both shouted

"I'll go first, I draw!" Alexis told him

 **Turn 1**

 **Alexis-4000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Jaden-4000**

 **Hand-5**

"First I'll summon snow fairy in attack mode (1100 ATK), now you can't play any spells on the turn you activate them they have to be set then activate on the next turn, then I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Alexis exclaimed

"Fine my turn, I draw!" The Masked Duelist called out

 **Turn 2**

 **Alexis-4000**

 **Hand-4**

 **Jaden-4000**

 **Hand-6**

"First I summon elemental hero heat in attack mode, and his effect will let him gain 200 attack points for every elemental hero on my field (1600-1800 ATK) then he will attack your fairy (Alexis life points 4000-700-3300) I'll set one card and end my turn." The Masked Duelist finished

"It won't matter, I draw." Alexis stated coldly

 **Turn 3**

 **Alexis-4000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Jaden-4000**

 **Hand-4**

"Now I'll play monster reborn to bring back snow fairy (1100 ATK), then I'll play white night fort now neither of us can activate trap cards during our opponents turn, then I'll summon illusion ice sculpture in attack mode (0 ATK) now you can only attack my sculpture and thanks to its other effect and can have the same attack and name as one monster on the field so I pick snow fairy! (0-1100 ATK) then I'll place one card face down and end my turn!" Alexis finished her turn

"My go, I draw!" The Masked Duelist stated

 **Turn 4**

 **Alexis-3300**

 **Hand-1**

 **Jaden-4000**

 **Hand-5**

"First of I summon elemental hero sparkman in attack mode (1600 ATK), now that another hero is on the field heat gains 200 attack (1800-2000 ATK), now my hero heat will attack your illusion ice sculpture!" The Masked Duelist exclaimed as his hero attacked

"Not so fast! I activate sakurisku armor to destroy your heat!" Alexis countered with a smirk

"Fine, than I'll attack with elemental hero Sparkman to destroy your illusion ice sculpture (Alexis life points 3300-500-2800) then I'll place one facedown and end my turn." The Masked Duelist finished

"Ok now your pissing me of, I draw!" Alexis screamed

 **Turn 5**

 **Alexis-2800**

 **Hand-2**

 **Jaden-4000**

 **Hand-3**

"Now I'll activate pot of greed to draw 2 cards icicle sacrifice to summon a icicle token in attack mode (0 ATK), with this token it can count as two tributes, now I'll tribute my token as two tributes to summon White Night Queen to destroy all your set cards!" Alexis exclaimed

"Not so fast! I activate my quick play spell mask change to switch Sparkman to summon Mask Hero Koga now he gains 500 attack points for all your monsters on your field! (2500-3500 ATK)" The Masked Duelist countered

"Grrr...FINE! I activate axe of dispar to increase my monsters attack points by 1000 so I pick white knight queen (2100-3100) Finally I'll place one face down and end my turn!

"Ok here I go I draw!" The Masked Duelist

 **Turn 6**

 **Alexis-2800**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-4000**

 **Hand-4**

"Ok now I'll play one card facedown, then I'll summon card trooper in attack mode (400 ATK), to activate its effect to send 3 cards to the graveyard from my deck now my trooper gains 1500 attack points (400-1900 ATK), now I'll attack with Koga to destroy your your white knight queen!" The Masked Duelist called

"No you won't, I activate my spell shrink to cut your monster's attack points in half (3500-1750 ATK)!" Alexis countered

"Shit, (The Masked Duelist life points 4000-1350-2650), then I attack your snow fairy with my card trooper! (Alexis life points 2800-2000), Now I play o-over soul to summon back Sparkman now I'll play pot of greed to draw 2 cards to now play spark blaster so switch my monsters into defense mode (card trooper 400 DEF), (Sparkman 1000 DEF) then I'll play card of sanity so now we will draw until we have 6 cards to then play one more card facedown." The Masked Duelist said as his turn ended as his voice is a scratchy wich made Alexis couris 'Shit this is bad she has the power to make damage real, fucking Sartorius if this keeps on going I'm going to have to take of my helmet off.' The Masked Duelist thought

"Hmm? Your voice is a bit strange aw well, I draw!" Alexis stated coldly

 **Turn 7**

 **Alexis-2000**

 **Hand-7**

 **Jaden-2650**

 **Hand-5**

"Now I'll play monster reborn to summon back snow fairy now I'll attack both your monsters!, then I'll end my turn by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard." Alexis declared as the Masked Duelist draw one card (due to card troopers effect)

"Alright my turn, I draw!" The Masked Duelist Called

 **Turn 8**

 **Alexis-2000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Jaden-2650**

 **Hand-7**

"Now I'll play Dandlyion in defense mode, and activate my facedown mystical space typhoon to destroy your axe of dispar (White night Queens 3100-2100 ATK), now I'll play Folish barilal to send one monster to the graveyard, then end my turn." The Masked Duelist finished

"That's it how lame, I draw!" Alexis stated

 **Turn 9**

 **Alexis-2000**

 **Hand-7**

 **Jaden-2650**

 **Hand-5**

"Now I'll summon cold sleeper in attack mode! (1100 ATK), then my monster will destroy your monster!" Alexis declared

"Since Dandlyion was destroyed I summon two fluff tokens." The Masked Duelist replied

"Then I'll destroy them, and end my turn." Alexis finished

"Ok my turn, I draw!" The Masked Duelist declared

 **Turn 10**

 **Alexis-2000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Jaden-2650**

 **Hand-6**

"Now with necroshade in the graveyard I can summon my elemental hero Neos in attack mode (2500 ATK), then I'll play monster reborn to summon my sparkman (1600 ATK), then I'll summon sword warrior (1200 ATK), now I'll tune them up 'come warrior of the light, from the shock of storms aid me in this battle synchro summon appear level 7 lightning warrior in attack mode!' (2400 ATK), to add I'll play neo space to gain Neos attack points by 500 (2500-3000 ATK), alright here I go now go attack Neos attack that queen! (Alexis life points 2000-900-1100) now finish it lightning warrior and thanks to his effect you lose 200 life points for every card in my hand! (1100-1300-400-0)" the Masked Duelist told as a mist appeared and disappear leaving her in her in the obelisk girls uniform and colampos as her life points hit zero hit zero but his helmet was all staticky 'shit and she knocked out I guess I have to take her back to the red dorm but I have to be quite.' The Masked Duelist thought as he took of his helmet and put it in the bag he cared and picked Alexis up bridle style as he walked towards the red dorm as she is trying to wake up as he found a emetey room he put her in the bed as she woke up to see who was there as her eyes widen

"J-Jaden!" Alexis exclaimed with joy as he turns around and gives her a soft and happy smile but a little difference is that his eyes were honey gold

"Hey Alexis." Jaden replied as he walks towards her and kneels down

"When did you get back, and how am I in this room and-" Alexis started but got cut off

"Don't worry but you had me a bit scared because the society of light got to you..." Jaden said with a sad yet soft voice

"You mean I lost to Chazz? Oh no, wait why are you sad?" Alexis asked with worry

"Well first Chazz is on our side again, and two I'm sad cause you won't see me for a while that and ...something else." Jaden carried on

"Wait what do you mean I won't see you, and what's wrong?" Alexis asked as she is about to cry

"Don't worry I'll watch you guys and make sure you guys are safe and the other part is that, you being in the society really hurt me." Jaden stated

"Don't worry Jaden it c-" Alexis started but never finished as Jaden kissed her on the lips with passion, then Alexis closed her eyes and kissed back as they were done Jaden talked "This is what I mean, I love you Alexis." Jaden told her with a loving voice as Alexis gasps and a tear went down her face

"I love you too Jaden." Alexis replied as she smiled with joy that is out matched

"Now head to sleep and I'll see you soon." Jaden told her but she shook her head

"Why do you have to go?" Alexis asked

"I have a job to do and when I come back I'll take you on a date." Jaden answer with a small smile

"You promise?" Alexis asked with question

"I promise." Jaden replied as he kissed her one more time

"Ok I'll see you Jaden..." Alexis told him as she went to sleep

"Same here, goodnight my queen, I love you." Jaden whisper and kiss her forehead and left without making a noise as he head of to his home as he made it back inside he worked on fixing his helmet and thought 'I will keep my promise Alexis, I swear.' Jaden thought as he finished his work and went to bed.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that Alexis is back what will happen now and who is Jaden's next opponent? Find out next time!**

 **Me- And win. (TV says 'Fatality')**

 **Chazz- No way, ugh I lost in the game, and I lost the girl I love to the dame slacker**

 **Jaden- Hey don't be an ass cause I'm now sort of Alexis's boyfriend and I at least know know what you mention Ray.**

 **Alexis- He has a point Chazz.**

 **Me/Chazz/Jaden- Huh?! Alexis how did you get in here?!**

 **Alexis- Easy the back door was open.**

 **Me- Dame it, well I guess you can stay but Jaden and Alexis don't be doing anything naughty (smirking while the two blushed madly).**

 **Chazz- Hey!**

 **Me- Don't get your head in your ass Chazz I'm going to get you a girlfriend.**

 **Chazz- Really? (Hopeful eyes)**

 **Me- Maybe my choice, any way I hope you guys liked the chapter and yes I finally put in a Alexis and Jaden moment and them confessing their love it might have sucked but I'm not good with romance so I really tried here.**

 **Alexis- Yeah he was fustated about how to put in a romance moment in this story.**

 **Jaden- Wait I thought-(gun pointed at head as everyone went quit)**

 **Me- Don't say a word and you don't die got it! (Jaden nods)**

 **Chazz- Uhh anyway that it for the chapter everyone we will see you later.**

 **Me- And remember to rock and roll!**

 **Jaden/Alexis/Me/Chazz- Peace!**

 **Dueling with heart and souls**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter for you all!So let's get this story started its show time!**

 **Me- Hey Chazz? Where are Jaden and Alexis...and what happened to you?**

 **Chazz- Alexis hit me with a chair cause I try to prove myself to lead to this bump and they went on a date. (Cries)**

 **Me- Umm...ok well I guess we can start the story any ways I don't own Yugioh GX, and the cards that are in the TV show or the Yugioh Mangas.**

 **Chazz- But he does own the story! (Still is crying and leaves)**

 **Me-...He needs to get over Alexis and get a girlfriend good thing I think I found someone who can match him...a bit. Are you alright Chazz?**

 **Chazz- GO TO HELL!**

 **Me- Well than uhh anyway everyone enjoy! (Peace sign)**

* * *

It's been a long time since the duel between Jaden and Alexis and now Jaden got his helmet fixed and found out that Syrus and Zane dueled and that Syrus almost won, which made Jaden happy and sad, happy cause he tried to stand up to Zane but sad that he is in the hospital, as this happened Jaden noticed that the society is losing members slowly which made him glad but he knows soon that he can't be the Masked Duelist any more but he can be himself again which made him sad and happy and he did not know why? But other than the usual he has been listening and heard that the society has a duelist who uses a science method to duel maybe but he had heard of a challenge placed on him in the science lab which he is at right now but before he did a little editing to his deck.

'Hmmm...it is quite to quite...' The Masked Duelist thought to himself

"Aw so you are the Duelist that um society asked me to take care of." A man told the Masked Duelist

"I guess I am, so who are you?" The Masked Duelist questioned

"Aw right I am the famous scientist Eisenstein." The told him

"Hmm...well this is at first I'm dueling a scientist, this could be interesting." The Masked Duelist replied

"Maybe or maybe not its up to the duel." Eisenstein said

"That is true one lets gets started!" The Masked Duelist called

"DUEL!" They both shoute but no one notice a Society of light member named Bastion

"I'll go first, I draw!" Eisenstein called

 **Turn 1**

 **Eisenstien-4000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Masked Duelist-4000**

 **Hand-5**

"I activate Relativity Field, with this in play when a player's life points are decrease, all monsters that player controls will lose ATK equal to the amount of life points that player lost, now I'll end my turn." Eisenstein finished

"Alright here I go, I draw!" The Masked Duelist called

 **Turn 2**

 **Eisenstien-4000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Masked Duelist-4000**

 **Hand-6**

"I'll play polymerization to fuse elemental hero avian and barstinitrix to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame wingman in attack mode! (2100 ATK)" The Masked Duelist

"Hold on, I activate a card in my hand and it's called singular Feind to send Latter and A feather of the Phenoix to the grave." Eisenstein countered

"Alright I play a facedown and summon element hero strados in attack mode! (1800 ATK), and thanks to his effect I add one hero monster to my hand and I pick my Heat now go Strados attack him directly! (Eisenstein life points 4000-1800-2200) Now I end my turn!" The Masked Duelist finished

"Ok that was most impressive, I draw!" Eisenstein told him

 **Turn 3**

 **Eisenstien-2200**

 **Hand-6**

 **Masked Duelist-4000**

 **Hand-2**

"Now I'll activate Schrödinger's cat, now if I draw a card or cards from my deck from my draw phase or by Schrödinger's cat effect, which lets me add the cards from my hand into my deck to then draw the same number of cards into my hand, to add I'll play pot of greed to let me draw two cards, then I'll put them back into my deck, shuffle then draw 2 cards I'll set a card then summon Laplace the Feind Mathematician in attack mode (1000 ATK), to add I'll activate Dimensionhole to send Laplace into the remove until my next standby phase, but with its effect to deal 300 points of damage to you for each card on the field which is 6 (Masked duelist life points-4000-1800-2200) now End my turn!" Eisenstein ended his turn

" My turn to go, I draw!" The Masked Duelist told him 'Man I really need to try in this duel.' The Masked Duelist thought

"Hold on I activate Draw Paradox, which makes the opposite player draw during the players draw phase so, I will draw" Eisenstein commented

 **Turn 4**

 **Eisenstien-2200**

 **Hand-3**

 **Masked Duelist-2200**

 **Hand-2**

"Then I end my turn..." The Masked Duelist sighed

"Then it's my turn but you get to draw." Eisenstein said to he Masked Duelist as the Duelist drew

 **Turn 5**

 **Eisenstien-2200**

 **Hand-3**

 **Masked Duelist-2200**

 **Hand-3**

"Now I'll summon back from my remove zone Laplace the Feind Mathematician in attack mode! (1000 ATK), I then activate battle constant to remove from play Laplace, Schrödinger's cat, and Draw Paradox, and special summon Brain Dragon in attack mode! (2800 ATK), now with 4 cards on the field I can activate the chain effect that happen and use Laplace's effect to deal you damage a total of 1200 damage!, (Masked Duelist life points-2200-1200-1000) Now I'll have my monster attack, Go Brain Dragon!" Eisenstein called

"Not so fast, I play my Trap Negate attack to stop your monster from attacking." The Masked Duelist countered

"Alright then it's your turn now." Eisenstein replied

"Ok here I go, but you to draw so I'll start my turn now to get my game on." The Masked Duelist called as Eisenstein draw a card and Bastion who was hiding aweing at the duel was shocked to hear the Masked Duelist use Jaden's catch phrase

'Is that Jaden?' Bastion thought

 **Turn 6**

 **Eisenstien-2200**

 **Hand-2**

 **Masked Duelist-1000**

 **Hand-3**

"First I'll activate my foolish barila to send elemental hero Neos to the graveyard, to then activate monster reborn to bring back Neos in attack mode (2500 ATK), then I'll activate card of saciety so we can both draw until we have 6 cards, now I'll summon sword master in attack mode (1200 ATK), to add I'll play dark fusion to fuse sparkman and clay an to summon evil hero lightning golem in attack mode (2400 ATK), to add I'll play neo space to make Neos gain 500 attack points (2500-3000), now I'll tune sword master and my level 4 Strados, monster of lighting from your warrior power I syncro summon Lightning Warrior! In attack mode (2400 ATK), now go Neos attack that Brain Dragon, then finish him of Lightning Golem!" The Masked Duelist shouted as Eisenstein life points went to zero with him stumbling as Bastion came out of hiding only to stop in front of the Masked Duelist

"I know who you are, but for all that you done for everyone I won't tell anyone." Bastion told him while giving him a joyful smile

"Thank you, Bastion." The Masked Duelist replied as he left as he did once outside he got engulfed into a light and was given what looks to be a key and someone telling him to not lose and give it to the Society of light once that was over he went to explore and see what everyone was doing, and saw his friends in Sheeperads office watching the last match of a tournament making him feel the power of the light of destruction

'Its almost here I guess the strike will be early who knew.' The Masked Duelist thought but as he was about to head into the forest he was met with a lady

"Hello, um...Masked Duelist I need you help." The lady told the Masked Duelist

 **To Be Countined...**

* * *

 **Now that this duel is over who is this lady what is going to happen next find out next time.**

 **Me- Ow hey Jaden Alexis your back so how was your date?**

 **Jaden- It was good. (Smiling like no tomorrow)**

 **Alexis- Yea a-what is Chazz doing knocked out?**

 **Me-...This never happened, but Chazz kept on acting like a jackass about your date and was eating a tube of ice cream so I got a bat and knocked him out, or he is dead.**

 **Alexis- Are you guys always like this?**

 **Jaden- No!...are we? (I shrug)**

 **Me- Um anyway I'll see you guys next time in the next chapter.**

 **Jaden- Yea he is working really hard on this stuff.**

 **Alexis- But we will see you guys next time!**

 **Alexis/Jaden/Me- Peace!**

 **Dueling with heat and soul**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with the next chapter for you all so let's get this story started.**

 **Me- Hey Chazz are you ok?**

 **Chazz- Yes...I'M FUCKING OK YOU BASTER!**

 **Me- Don't have to be a ass about it.**

 **Jaden- Hey what's going on?**

 **Me- Chazz just being Chazz**

 **Chazz- Fuck you!**

 **Jaden- Ok now let's be quite or else Alexis will kick or asses. (Gulps)**

 **Me- She does that I thought she only does that if your evil or what Chazz does and thinks about what to do with Alexis.**

 **Chazz- Fuck you assholes I'm going to kick your asses no way in hell Alexis would do that! (Yelling)**

 **Alexis- ...YOU...3...ARE...DEAD... (Ice cold stair)**

 **Me- Start the chapter? (Jaden and Chazz nodded)**

 **Jaden- ...Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not own Yugioh GX...**

 **Chazz- ...He does own the story...**

 **Me/Jaden/Chazz- Enjoy...(cries and runs like no tomorrow)**

 **Alexis- GET BACK HERE!**

 **The boys- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

* * *

A woman with seem to have Amber hair and wearing a pink suit was standing in front of the Mask Duelist, they stair at each other.

"Hello, who are you?" The Masked Duelist asked in question

"I work for prince Ojin and I want to ask you for a favor and to help me." The woman asked

"Hmmm? What is wrong he seemed fine after he dueled Sartorius, which is a bit strange but still is good." The Masked Duelist question

"That's true but a few days ago the prince was having a meeting with Sartorius, I didn't know what they were talking about, but the two of them having a meeting is something." The woman explain

"Yes it is, by the way what did Sartorius get after beating Ojin?" The Masked Duelist asked

"Hmmm...if I recall Sartorius won a satellite I don't know Sartorius's reason but I know it's not good." The woman called

"I see don't worry I'll stop Sartorius and I'll help you get Ojin out of his trance." The Masked Duelist replied

"Alright thank you...Masked Duelist." The woman sated

"No problem I'll have your boyfriend back to normal before the sun rises." The Masked Duelist told her as he walked of leaving her stunned with a deep red blush

*At the Oblisk blue arena*

A man other wise know as prince Ojin coming into the arena looking for someone

"Sartorius where are you, you called me here right this is no trick?" Ojin called

"Wrong, I fake a message to you as Sartorius, cause I plan on getting you back to your senses." The Masked Duelist came out and told Ojin

"Hah I'm in complete control and I would never go against a friend." Ojin claimed

"Friend man you really are foolish and a idiot, hump all well we are going to duel and then we will see if Sartorius power of 'friendship' is stronger than me." The Masked Duelist claimed

"Yes we will." Ojin stated

"Duel!" They both shouted

"I'll start this duel of, I draw!" The Masked Duelist called

 **Turn 1**

 **Ojin-4000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Masked Duelist-4000**

 **Hand-6**

"First I'll summon my Elemental Hero Strados in attack mode! (1800 ATK), next I'll play his effect to add one Hero to my hand and I pick my Evil Hero Melicious Edge, now I'll place a facedown and end my turn!" The Masked Duelist finished

"Hmph, then I'll go I draw!" Ojin called

 **Turn 2**

 **Ojin-4000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Masked Duelist-4000**

 **Hand-5**

"First I'll set the card I drew, then I'll activate trap booster to discard Satellite Cannon, which now thanks to the trap booster I can play call of the haunted to summon back Satellite Cannon in attack mode! (0 ATK)" Ojin started "0 attack points must have a good effect to summon it in attack mode." The Masked Duelist stated

"That's right but we will get to that later, but now since I special summon a monster on my field with 1500 attack points or less and you have a monster on your field I can play Inferno Reckless summon which allow us to summon monsters that are the same the ones on our field from our deck, hand, and graveyard, so I summon 2 more Satellite Cannons (0 ATK)!" Ojin told the Masked Duelist with a smirk "I have no other copies of Strados." The Masked Duelist replied

"Well that's to bad for you, now I'll play charge up to increase all my Cannons attack points by 2000! (Satellite Cannons-0-2000 ATK), now I'll attack your Stados with my first Satellite Cannon! (Masked Duelist life points- 4000-200-3800), then I'll attack you directly with my 2nd Satellite Cannon! (Masked Duelist life points-3800-1800), now I'll finish this duel with my last Satellite Cannon!" Ojin declared "Not so fast I activate my trap Hero Spirit! Which makes all battle damage 0!" The Masked Duelist stated

"Alright, but you will lose next turn, my Satellite Cannons lose the 2000 attack points they gain but on the end phase they all gain 1000 attack points! ( Satellite Cannons-2000-0-1000 ATK), now I'll end my turn with a facedown!" Ojin finished

"Ok here I go, I draw!" The Masked duelist shouted

 **Turn 3**

 **Ojin-4000**

 **Hand-1**

 **Masked Duelist-1800**

 **Hand-6**

"Now I'll special summon Evil Hero Prodigy in attack mode! (300 ATK), next I'll tribute my Prodigy to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge in attack mode (2600 ATK), and thanks to his ability he since you have monsters on your field he only needs one sacrifice, now I'll play Monster reborn to summon back Elemental Hero Strados in attack mode (1800 ATK), now I'll play his ability to add one hero to my hand and I pick Elemental Hero Neos, now it's time for battle go Malicious Edge attack his first Satellite Cannon! (Ojin's life points-4000-1600-2400), next I'll attack with Strados go attack his second Satellite Cannon! (Ojin's life points 2400-800-1600), now since when its my end phase I get to draw one card, and now I'll set a card and end my turn." The Masked Duelist finished

"Grrr...I won't let you win and take away my friend! I draw!" Ojin yelled

 **Turn 4**

 **Ojin-1600**

 **Hand-2**

 **Masked Duelist-1800**

 **Hand-4**

"Ok I play pot of greed and draw 2 cards, now I'll play monster reborn to summon back a satellite cannon in attack mode (0 ATK), then I'll play axe of dis pare to increase my new satellite cannons attack points by 1000 (Satellite Cannon 2 0-1000 ATK), to add I'll play Union attack to increase a Satellite cannons attack points by the others (Satellite Cannon 1 1000-3000 ATK), now go attack that Evil hero! (Masked Hero's life points 1800-400-1400), then once I'm done with my battle phase my cannon loses all the attack points it gain (Satellite Cannon 1-3000-1000 ATK) , then it gains 1000 more attack points (Satellite Cannons 1000-2000 ATK) I'll end my turn!" Ojin finished

'One chance.' The Masked Duelist "Here I go, destiny Draw!" The Masked Duelist shouted as his hand glow gold and his card glow as well

 **Turn 5**

 **Ojin-1600**

 **Hand-0**

 **Masked Duelist-1400**

 **Hand-5**

"First I'll play polymerization to fuse my king of the swamp with my sparkman to fusion summon my Elemental Hero Shiningflare Wingman in attack mode! (2500 ATK), this was possible thanks to king of the swamps effect to allow it to be any fusion material needed for a fusion summon, then I play Shiningflare Wingmans effect to gain 300 attack points for every elemental hero in my graveyard (2500-2800 ATK), next I'll play pot of greed to draw 2 cards, to get my next plan going I'll play the spell to send my Elemental Hero Necessary to the grave, to now summon my Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode (2500 ATK), now go Shiningflare Wingman attack his first Satellite Cannon! (Ojin's life points-1600-800-800), now Neos take out his Second Satellite Cannon! (Ojin's life points-800-500-300), now the duel is over Strados end this go Direct attack!" The Masked Duelist screamed as Ojin's life points hit zero as a TV in the arena turn on and Sartorius appeared and shakes his head, and which made Ojin depressed as the pink suited woman came in

"Now I don't have any friends guess it's back to being alone again." Ojin declared

"No you are not your hines, I always considered you as my friend." The woman spoked

"Really you do?" Ojin asked

"With all my heart." She declared as they hugged and the Masked Duelist left them to be as they both said 'Thank You' as he left the building he saw a Helicopter fell into the forest

"What the Hell!" The Masked Duelist shouted as he ran towards the crash and saw Shepherd on the ground wounded and Alexis next to him

"Hey! What's going on are you alright Shepherd?!" The Masked Duelist asked

"Yes, but Aster he left and went to challenge Sartorius in a duel." Shepherd stated

"What?!" The Masked Duelist said

"It's true, but who are you?" Alexis asked feeling like she knows him

"You will find out later, get Shepherd back to the school and stay there I'm going to end this here and now!" The Masked Duelist declared as she nodded, then he ran towards the white dorm using his powers to transform him self into Contact Hero Chaos and gain some speed and broke though windows of the white dorm until he made it to Sartorius's room and saw a passage

'Ok here I go me against him one on one the battle to save the world, here I go.' The Masked Duelist thought as he open the door

 **To Be Countined...**

* * *

 **Now that the battle with Ojin is done what will happen now, how will the duel with Sartorius go find out next time.**

 **Alexis- Hey, guys I'm sorry again for almost killing you guys.**

 **Jaden- It's alright you were tired we should have respected your sleep.**

 **Me- Even though it was Chazz's fault.**

 **Chazz- No it wasn't!**

 **Jaden- Actually it was.**

 **Chazz- Fuck You guys...**

 **Me- What ever any ways I hoped you guys enjoyed the Chapter.**

 **Alexis- And yes he knows it's weird giving Jaden the Evil Heroes.**

 **Jaden- But it was a thing of worthiness I guess. (Shrugs)**

 **Chazz- Yea which makes sense I guess.**

 **Me- Ok! I get it, anyways I'll see you guys next time, and remember to rock and roll!**

 **Chazz/Me/Jaden/Alexis-Peace!**

 **Dueling with heat and soul**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with the next chapter for you all and now let's get this story started so it's showtime!**

 **Jaden- What are you doing?**

 **Alexis- Yea you've been here all day.**

 **Chazz- And what's with all the research?**

 **Me- Aw well I'm just trying to get a story ready about a special day I completely forgot about.**

 **Jaden/Alexis/Chazz- What special day?**

 **Me- Ok in Japan Yugioh has made it not only made it to 20 years, but they actually made it to 777 episodes from Yugi all the way to Yuya or in the case the Original Yugioh to Yugioh Arc V!**

 **Jaden- What?! Are you serious?!**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Alexis- Wow, so how are you going to celebrate this?**

 **Chazz- And when are you going to show it to the viewers?**

 **Me- One I'm going to need your help with it Jaden, and I will start to show what I came up with and that from there after I'm done with this Yugioh story.**

 **Jaden- Why me?**

 **Me- Cause your a guest of honor, along with 2 people you know, and 2 people who are new to you, so let's get this story started!**

 **Jaden- Alright...**

 **Alexis- Ok Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not own Yugioh GX.**

 **Chazz- But he does own the story.**

 **Jaden/Me/Alexis/Chazz- Enjoy!**

* * *

As The Masked Duelist enter the room all he saw was Aster being defeated by Sartouris, and as this happened Aster lost his key then got teleported away, when Syrus and Hassaberry went to check if Aster was ok before he disappeared, and as he did Ojin and the Lady in the pink suit came until Aster was in a statues hand

"Hehehe, aw and here is the last key holder, the mysterious Masked Duelist, so what do I ask for this present?" Sartouris asked

"Getting beaten that is what cause once I'm done with you, the light will never be around anymore!" The Masked Duelist shouted

"That is fine, but if you don't want Aster to get hurt, than you will put your key in the statues other hand which holds Aster's key." Sartouris told him

"Don't do it!" Everyone other than The Masked Duelist and Sartouris shouted

'Grrr...huh I can't let Sartouris get this key but I can't let Aster get hurt, only one thing to do Neos I need your help.' The Masked Duelist thought as he felt that Neos agreed

"Alright...here is the key." The Masked Duelist told Sartouris

"What!" The everyone shouted as The Masked Duelist threw the key in the hand with Aster's key, then a monster came out and protected the keys and it was Elemental Hero Neos as everyone was wide eyed

"I had to make sure you would duel me." The Masked Duelist told everyone

"Hmmm...I didn't think you would go this far for a duel but since your so determined let us duel." Sartouris

"Alright but the damage is real am I right?" The Masked Duelist asked

"Yes." Sartouris stated as everyone paled

"Alright then let's get this duel started." The Masked duelist called as Sartouris nodded

"Duel!" They both shouted

"I'll go first, I draw!" The Masked Duelist called

 **Turn 1**

 **Sartouris-4000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Masked Duelist-4000**

 **Hand-6**

"Ok, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Heat in Attack mode (1600 ATK), and due to his effect he gains 200 attack points for every Elemntal Hero on the field, (1600-1800 ATK) now I place one card facedown and end my turn!" The Masked Duelist finished

"Alright now then it's my turn, I draw." Sartouris stated

 **Turn 2**

 **Sartouris-4000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Masked Duelist-4000**

 **Hand-4**

"Now I'll summon Arcana Force Vll- The Chariot in attack mode! (1700 ATK), now due to its ability it's spins and depending on which position is the effect that activates, and it is right side up so when Chariot destroys a monster I get to special summon your monster that I destroyed, then I'll play Divination of Fate to special summon my Arcana Force Vl- The Lovers in defense mode (1600 DEF), now it will spin as well and it is also right side up which allows it to be two tributes, now I'll play pot of greed to draw 2 cards, to now I play one facedown and end my turn." Sartouris ended

"Fine now I'll show you what I can do, I draw!" The Masked Duelist called

 **Turn 3**

 **Sartouris-4000**

 **Hand-4**

 **Masked Duelist-4000**

 **Hand-5**

"Now then I activate the spell double fusion, now by paying 500 life points I can fuse 2 times (Masked Duelist Life points-4000-500-3500) , so now Avian and Barstinatrix fuse to form Elemntal Hero Flare Wingman in attack mode (2100 ATK), now I'll fuse him and my Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shinging Flare Wingman in attack mode (2500 ATK), now with his effect he gains 300 points for every Elemental hero in my grave and I count 4 so 1200 attack points it will be, (2500-1200-3700 ATK), also Heat will gain another 200 attack points since another Hero is on the field (1800-2000 ATK), now I'll play pot of greed to draw 2 more cards, now it is time for battle go Heat attack that Chariot." The Masked Duelist called

"Not so fast I activate my trap, which returns your heat to your hand." Sartouris explain

"Fine but my Shining Flare wingman is not done yet and he will finish by attacking your Chariot, (Sartouris life points-4000-2000), now time for my Heroes effect which deals you damage equal to the monster I destroyed attack points, (Sartouris life points-2000-1700-300), Now I'll summon heat again in attack mode, (1600-2000 ATK), now I end my turn." The Masked Duelist finished

"Here is my turn, I draw!" Sartouris told him as a white glow came out and Sartouris's face got wrinkles

"Aw so you finally showed your self Light of Destruction!" The Masked Duelist called

"Yes I have...Supreme King!" Sartouris replied

"Kind of expected that from you, but shall we counting this Duel?" The Masked Duelist asked as everyone was questioning what is going on

"Aw yes, I will start my turn." Sartouris stated

 **Turn 4**

 **Sartouris-300**

 **Hand-5**

 **Masked Duelist-3500**

 **Hand- 2**

"Now I activate Light Barrier!" Sartouris yelled as the field spell activated and Neos was disappearing but was in serious pain

"NEOS! What's wrong?!" The Masked Duelist called with confusion

"I'm sorry, but this field spell is doing damage to me." Neos stated

"Hahaha, I'm sorry but with out your spaceman summon to the field he is weak so that means...(energy of white grabs the keys) I can activate the Satellite! Ojin go activate the Satellite!" Sartouris called

"Yes Master Sartouris." Ojin stated as he left

"Sir!" The woman called as Aster was about to fall and Hassaberry caught him and brought him to the others

"Hey, private watch private Phenox, I'll go after the Prince!" Hassaberry called as he went of to stop Ojin

"Alright you got it Hassaberry...wait um Linda where are you going?" Syrus said

"It is my job to find the Prince and stop him." Linda stated as she left as well

'Hmm...that's her name I should have asked but first things first." The Masked Duelist thought "Hey, I'm surprised you didn't try to leave." The Masked Duelist told Sartouris

"Than I would lose yo the darkness, anyways now my field spell will rotate, and guess what it is right side up now thanks to its effect all non-Arcana Force monsters effects are negated, (Shining Flare Wingman-3700-2500 ATK, Elemental Hero Heat-2000-1600 ATK), now I can activate one of the two effects of my field spell, and I pick the effect that allows us to gain life points for the original attack points of the monster destroyed (everyone's eyes widen), now I'll tribute Arcana Force Vl-The Lovers to summon Arcana Force XXl-The World in Attack mode! (3100 ATK), now meet my fields spell effect I can pick whatever position I want for my Arcana monsters and I pick heads which allows me to send two monsters I control to skip your turn, now go World attack that Shining Flare wingman! (Masked Duelist life points-3500-600-2900), now I gain life points equal to your monsters original attack points (Sartouris life points-300-2800), I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Sartouris called as the smoked cleared the Masked Duelist helmet was having electricity coming around it which shocked everyone

'Shit! I can't lose any more life points!' The Masked Duelist thought "Ok I draw!" The Masked Duelist yelled

 **Turn 5**

 **Sartouris-2800**

 **Hand- 2**

 **Masked Duelist-2900**

 **Hand-3**

"Now I'll switch my heat to defense mode (1000 DEF), then I'll play R-Righteous Justice to destroy your field spell!" The Masked Duelist called

"Not so fast, I activate Emperor's Staff, which protects all the cards on my field but you get to draw one card." Sartouris countered as The Masked Duelist drew his card

"Fine than I'll play another pot of greed, now I summon Neo spacian Air Humming bird in defense mode (600 DEF), now for his effect which makes me gain 500 life points for every card in your hand, and you have 2 so that means 1000 life points, (Masked Duelist life points 2900-3900) now I'll end my turn." The Masked Duelist finished

"Very well my turn, I draw!" Sartouris called as he drew his card

 **Turn 6**

 **Sartouris-2800**

 **Hand- 3**

 **Masked Duelist-3900**

 **Hand-3**

"Now since it's my turn I have to let destiny decided the position my feelings spell is in, and it is right side up, now I summon Arcana Force lV-The Emperor in Attack mode (1400 ATK), now it is time for it to spin and what do you know it is right side up which increases all Arcana Force monsters attack points by 500 attack points, (Emporor-1400-1900 ATK, World-3100-3600 ATK), now both of my monsters will attack your monsters, which increases my life points (Sartouris life points-2800-3600-5200), now I end my turn." Sartouris ended

"I guess I'll show you what I can do, I draw!" The Masked Duelist shouted

 **Turn 7**

 **Sartouris-5200**

 **Hand- 2**

 **Masked Duelist-3900**

 **Hand-4**

"Now I'll summon my bubble man in defense mode (1200 DEF), and thanks to his effect I will draw two cards, with this I set a card and end my turn." The Masked Duelist called

"Hmph, very pathetic, I draw." Sartouris said

 **Turn 8**

 **Sartouris-5200**

 **Hand- 3**

 **Masked Duelist-3900**

 **Hand-4**

"Now light Barrier activates and it spins, and again it is right side up, now I activate Cup of Ace now it will spin as well, and it is right side up which means I can draw 2 cards, then I activate Arcanatic Doomscythe now by sending Arcana Force Vlll-The Strenth from my deck to the graveyard, now you will take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points, now Emperor attack Bubble Man, now you take damage equal to your monsters attack points (Masked Duelist life points-3900-800-3100), and I gain life points (Sartouris life points-5200-6000), now go World attack him directly!" Sartouris yelled

"Not so fast! I activate my trap Hero Signal to summon my Clayman in defense mode! (2000 DEF)" The Masked Duelist countered as his helmet blew of from the attack and smoke covered him

"Fine but you still take damage (Masked Duelist-3100-2300), and I gain life points (Sartouris life points-6000-6800), now I'll end my turn, now show me what you got." Sartouris finished as the smoke cleared they saw the Masked Duelist helmet on the floor and they saw his face which made everyone wide eyed about who it was

"Y-you! H-how?!" Sartouris called

"N-no way so you were the Masked Duelist the hole time?!" Aster asked

"J-Jaden you were here the hole time..." Syrus asked about to cry

"Yes...it was the only way to protect you guys without the society finding out so I became the Masked Duelist to watched you guys and stop the society." Jaden answer

"But you could have told us..." Syrus replied

"Sorry I just had to make sure no one knew." Jaden answer

"Ok I guess just win but what's up with the Honey gold eyes?" Syrus asked

"I'll explain everything later, but now I have to finish this duel, I draw!" Jaden called

 **Turn 9**

 **Sartouris-6800**

 **Hand- 2**

 **Jaden-2300**

 **Hand-5**

"Ok now I'll activate polymerization to fuse two king of the swamps, to fusion summon Contact Hero Chaos in attack mode (3000 ATK), now I'll play Foolish Barial to send my Necroshade to the graveyard, then I'll play card of saciety to let us draw until we have 6 cards in our hands, now with Necroshade in my graveyard now I'll summon my Neos in attack mode! (2500 ATK), now I'll play H-heated heart to increase the attack points of my Hero Chaos by 500, (3000-3500 ATK) now go Neos attack The Empor!, now you lose life points while I gain some life points, (Sartouris life points-6800-600-6200), (Jaden's life points-2300+1400-3700), now go Chaos go attack the World, (Sartouris life points-6200-400-5800), now I'll gain some life points (Jaden's life points-3700+3100-6800), now I'll end my turn but my Hero Chaos loses the 500 attack points it gained (3500-3000 ATK), now I'll end my turn with one face down." Jaden finished

"Fine, but I will defeat you, I draw!" Sartouris started

 **Turn 10**

 **Sartouris-5800**

 **Hand- 7**

 **Jaden-6800**

 **Hand-4**

"I'll play monster reborn to summon back The World again in attack mode (3100 ATK), and guess what both Light Barrier and World are in the same position they were last time, now go World go attack Neos!" Sartouris commanded

"Before you do I play my facedown Hero Counterattack, now you pick a card from my hand and if it's a Elemental Hero I get to summon it and I destroy one monster on your field, so pick." Jaden said

"Hmph fine the card on the right." Sartouris replied

"Thank ps for the help, you pick Elemental Hero Woodsman, and I summon him in defense mode, and I destroy your World." Jaden countered

"Grr...fine I end my turn." Sartouris finished

"Alright, I draw

 **Turn 11**

 **Sartouris-5800**

 **Hand- 6**

 **Jaden-6800**

 **Hand-5**

"Ok now I'll summon Neo spacian glow moss in attack mode, now I'll use contact fusion to fuse glow moss and Neos to summon Elemental Hero Glow Neos in attack mode and thanks to his effect he can destroy one card on your field so I destroy light Barrier, now go my two Heroes attack him directly, (Sartouris life points-5800-300), now I'll end my turn, and with that my Glow Neos goes back into my extra deck." Jaden finished

"Fine...You want to be a pain than so be it I will destroy you, I Draw!" Sartouris screamed as it scared Syrus

 **Turn 12**

 **Sartouris-300**

 **Hand- 7**

 **Jaden-6800**

 **Hand-4**

"Now I'll summon Arcana Force l-The Magican in Attack mode (1100 ATK), and now since its on the field I'll play axe of disparae to increase The Magican attack point's by 1000, (1100-2100), then I'll play sneak attack to allow my monster to attack you directly, now go attack Jaden directly! (Jaden's life points-6800-2100-4700), now I'll set 3 cards face down." Sartouris finished

"Ok, I draw!" Jaden called

 **Turn 13**

 **Sartouris-300**

 **Hand- 1**

 **Jaden-4700**

 **Hand-5**

"Ok I play O-over soul to summon back Elemental Hero Bubble man in defense mode (1200 DEF), then I'll play play E-Emergency call to add Strados to my hand, and now I play Hero Flash!, now by removing heated heart, emergency call, righteous justice, and over soul to my remove zone to special summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode (2500 ATK), but due to me playing 3 spell cards your monsters attack points double 3 times (1100-2200-4400-8800), but to get though that I play my own sneak attack so I can allow my Hero Chaos to attack you directly, now go Chaos attack him directly!" Jaden called

"Not so fast I activate I activate my draining shield to increase my life points by your monsters attack points. (Sartouris life points-300-3300)" Sartouris countered

"Darn then I'll have have Neos attack you directly, thanks to my Hero Flash my Neos can attack you directly, now go Neos attack him directly! (Sartouris life points-3300-800), now I'll end my turn and your monster loses all the boost it gained. (8800-1100)" Jaden finished

"Grr...you little brat I will finish you now I draw!" Sartouris yelled with all of his furry

 **Turn 14**

 **Sartouris-800**

 **Hand- 2**

 **Jaden-4700**

 **Hand-2**

"Now I'll play my Magican's Scales to tribute The Magican to add The Sky Lord, now I'll play my 2 face downs one which is The Material Lord which needs a level 4 or lower Arcana Force monster in my graveyard, while my other facedown The Spiritual Lord needs a Level 5 or 6 Arcana Force monster in my graveyard, now I'll play the card I just added The Sky Lord from my hand now this Card needs a level 7 or higher monster to be played, then I'll play pot of greed to draw 2 cards, hmm...perfect by sending my 3 lords to the graveyard I can summon Arcana Force EX-The Light Rueler in Attack mode (4000 ATK), and now my Light Ruler is right side up, but now for the last card in my hand stop defense to switch Bubble man can be in Attack mode (bubble man-800 ATK), now go Light ruler finish off that bubble man! (Jaden's life points-4700-3200-1500), now I can add the Feild spell you tried so hard to destroy back to my hand, and now I end my turn." Sartouris finished with a Evil laugh

"Jaden..." Syrus muttered

"Ok my Last Turn, ok Destiny Draw!" Jaden screamed as his hand glow gold and he drawled his card and everyone awed at it

 **Turn 15**

 **Sartouris-800**

 **Hand- 1**

 **Jaden-1500**

 **Hand-3**

"Alright I play my spell double summon, which allows me to summon twice in one turn, so I summon my Elemental Hero Strados in attack mode! (1800 ATK)" Jaden called

"Yea! Now Jaden can add any Hero monster to his!" Syrus exclaimed

"Also if he has polymerization than he can Fusion summon something." Aster added

"True, but I won't activate Strados effect." Jaden stated

"What! Why?" Syrus cried

"I have to agree with Syrus, why would you do that?" Aster agreed

"Cause of this, I sacrifice my three monsters to summon the protecter of the sun the most powerful of all the Egyption Gods, appear Wing Dragon of Ra!" Jaden yelled

"What!" Everyone cried

"No, impossible even if you do have it you need to say the chant." Sartouris replied

"Is that true than here I go...,"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" (7300 ATK)" Jaden called as his eyes grew the brightest of gold and the Wing Dragon of Ra formed which shocked everyone

"Wow..." Aster and Syrus breathed

"No, impossible I lost and it's unbelievable 7-7300 attack points..." Sartouris said in a low voice

"Now, go Wing Dragon of Ra, attack the Light Rueler!" Jaden screamed as Ra attacked and Sartouris's life points went to zero as Sartouris screamed as his life points hit Zero and Neos left to destroy the Satellite and he came back giving Jaden the ok that the Satellite was destroyed

"Jaden! That was awesome!" Syrus exclaimed

"Thanks,...but I'm tired...but they're is still one more thing to do." Jaden replied

"And what is that?" Aster asked

"That is for later, but how is Sartouris?" Jaden replied

"He is alright, but we should get out of here." Aster told him

"Alright let's go." Jaden agreed as they left

*A little later*

"So Sartouris are you alright?" Aster asked

"Yes Aster my boy I'm alright but I can't say the same for my sister." Sartouris replied

"Well can you see the future, can't you see if anything is going to happen to bring your sister back." Syrus question

"No, I'm can't, but I decided to let fate decide where I go." Sartouris answer

"And it's coming out good, look in that helicopter." Jaden said pointing at a person inside, which was Sartouris sister which he was happy about "Go on, Just spend time with your sister." Jaden added with a smile as everyone agreed as he left

"Ok now what do we do now Jay?" Syrus asked as Aster wounder the same thing

"Easy, tell Hassaberry to head to the main court yard, tell everyone there is one last duel, you and Aster have to head there now, I'll be there in a bit I have to do something first." Jaden answer

"Alright Jaden, we got it you can count on us." Syrus replied as Aster smirked and left with Syrus

'Alright, one last duel for the year, and time to show that I was here I hope everyone is not mad.' Jaden thought as he pressed a button and waited until his Duel Runner came and he put on a motorcycle helmet and drove of

 **To Be Countinued...**

* * *

 **Now that Sartouris is defeated what is Jaden planning and how will it turn out? Find out next time!**

 **Me- Hey guys I'm sure you all notice that I added a chapter, and to add it is a last duel that Jaden will do in this story.**

 **Jaden- Really? What is it?**

 **Me- Can't say, but everyone else that seen season 2 can guess, or get it right.**

 **Chazz- I know, but why can't we be in your secret story?**

 **Alexis- Yea, and what are you planning?**

 **Me- It is a surprise, and you guys really will be a cameo.**

 **Chazz- Fine, better than nothing.**

 **Me- Ok back to the main thing, I should be saying this in the beginning, but now is better so I can get my idea started, ok how should I write duels or make my duels better?, cause I'm just asking.**

 **Jaden- Dude is-**

 **Me- No, but still I'm asking and I'm doing this conversation with the characters so I can make this all fun, cause many people do this.**

 **Jaden- This is true, many Fanfic's do this.**

 **Me- Yep, so I just wanted to make the story fun, and I could use the help for future Yugioh stories, and so guys and girls who read this Stay awesome and remember to rock and roll!**

 **Me/Jaden/Alexis/Chazz- Peace!**

 **Dueling with Heart and Soul**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with the last Chapter for you all its been interesting making these stories, but I'm going to Continue with Yugioh stories like my little project, but let's get this show on the road!**

 **Jaden- Man...**

 **Me- What?**

 **Jaden- I can't believe this is the last chapter to this story...**

 **Me- Ok? I guess it's not the last story you guys will be in.**

 **Chazz- Yeah there better be more stories with us, cause The Chazz was not in this story a lot.**

 **Alexis- I wasn't in the story a lot either and you don't hear me complaining.**

 **Me- She has a point, by the way some one is here and Jaden you should be scared.**

 **Jaden- Why?**

 **Me- Cause until I get this right, um...your going to be I don't know how to explain, but it will cause Alexis to be pissed of so 5 minute head start.**

 **Alexis- Why? (I run away and got into a plane.)**

 **Blair- Ooooowwww Jaden!**

 **Jaden-...I'm out of here! You guys start the chapter! (Running away.)**

 **Alexis- ...Blair...(Glares.)**

 **Blair-...Rhoes...(Glares back.)**

 **Chazz- Ow boy, um...I guess I'm going to do the chapter, Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not own Yugioh Gx.**

 **Alexis/Blair- ...He does own the story...**

 **Chazz- I'm leaving.**

 **Alexis/Blair- Enjoy...(getting ready to fight.)**

* * *

As Jaden was riding back to the main court yard he heard people from where he was, it was cheers and then to some question sounds, till he came close to hearing what they were saying.

"What do you mean they're is still someone with a GX medal?" Chazz asked.

"I'm saying that the Masked Duelist is your last opponent, well not so much anymore." Syrus.

"What do you mean Private?" Hasselberry asked with a dumbfounded look.

"He means the Masked Duelist is dead-" Aster started but was then cut of.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted but Aster and Syrus and leaving a confused Blair.

"I didnt finished what I was saying! Anyway the guy under the helmet is reborn." Aster finished.

"What do you mean reborn?" Alexis asked.

"Ok I know that this seems serious and all, but what are you guys talking about?!" Blair asked in a pout of rage and questioning.

"Well-" Syrus started as a duel runner flew by scaring everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone screamed as they all saw a familiar duel runner, but Blair was even more confused.

"Umm...who is that?" Blair asked still confused

"Hmmm...well this is interesting, I came here to find out more about that summoning, that boy promise me, he was so nice but I see a nice piece of mechanical machinery." Pegasus called as he walked forward with a camera crew.

"Pegasus!" Everyone screamed again.

"Mr. Pegasus what are you doing here?" Shepherd asked with a questionable look as Chummly came into view too

"Did you not hear him? He said he came to talk to me." Jaden answer with a helmet over his head.

"And he is your opponent Chazz, the Masked Duelist!" Syrus added as Chazz starred blankly

"Hmm...so does this mean your going to duel without your helmet?" Pegasus asked with a questionable look

"Yes, and how about we show the people of the world Syncro summoning with this duel." The Masked Duelist asked.

"That would be Splendid, so let's get this duel on the road! Crew get your camera's started this will be show around the world." Pegasus called as the crew got to work.

"Humph fine, cause the Chazz won't lose." Chazz replied.

"Fine, lets do this but first..." The Masked Duelist took of his helmet as everyone gasps.

"JADEN!" Everyone shouted as everyone that was close to him went into tears, except Blair who was super excited to see him, but no one notices his honey gold eyes.

"Hmm? Are you guys ok?" Jaden asked as all of his friend went towards him and surrounded him, asking where he was, and all that, and he explained everything, but left out the parts about Habu.

"Well that just sounds like you Sarge." Hasslberry replied to what all he heard from Jaden.

"Yea, seem like you slacker." Chazz agreed.

"Well I don't care I'm happy your here Jaden." Alexis replied giving Jaden a warm huge which he happily hugged back, which made Blair a bit mad, even Chazz got furious.

"Aww, my sister is finally agreeing that she likes Jaden, am I right?" Atticus asked, which made both Jaden, and Alexis blushed bright red.

"Sh-shut up Atti." Alexis growled, as everyone backed up a bit.

"Uhh, ok can well Jaden, Chazz can you two please start the final duel for the GX tournament?" Shepherd asked.

"Sure!" The both called as they went to their sides of the field, as everyone went to each side of the court yard.

"You ready to this duel Chazz?" Jaden asked with a smirk, which Chazz returned.

"Haha, you know I am you Slifer slacker, but this time I will win." Chazz answer with his duel disk ready as Jaden got his ready.

"Duel!" They both shouted.

"I'll start this duel of, I draw." Chazz started.

 **Turn 1**

 **Chazz-4000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Jaden-4000**

 **Hand-5**

"Now first I play Frontline Base, which allows me to summon a union monster from my hand that is level 4 or lower, so now I'll summon V-Tiger jet in attack mode (1600 ATK), then thanks to Frontline Base I can summon one level 4 or lower union monster, so I'll special summon W-wing Catapult in attack mode (1300 ATK), now with these two on the field I'll send them to the remove zone to summon VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode! (2000 ATK), for my next play Ill play the spell double summon which allows me to summon twice, now I'll summon armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode (1200 ATK), finally I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Chazz finished.

"Man Chazz starting of big as usual, alright I draw." Jaden exclaimed

 **Turn 2**

 **Chazz-4000**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-4000**

 **Hand-6**

"Now I'll start of with this my Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode! (1600 ATK), and thanks to his ability he gains 500 attack points for every Elemental Hero on my field! (1600-1800 ATK), next I'll play my own double summon to summon Elemental Hero Strados in attack mode! (1800 ATK), now with him on the field I can add one hero to my hand and I pick my Evil Hero Malicious Edge, and now my Heat will gain another 200 points (1800-2000 ATK), now go attack his armed dragon, Heat (Chazz life points-4000-800-3200), next I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." Jaden finished as everyone was interested in the Hero Jaden added to his hand.

"Humph nice start slacker, but now I'll play call of the Haunted to bring back armed Dragon Lv 3 in defense mode! (800 DEF), now I draw!" Chazz claimed

 **Turn 3**

 **Chazz-3200**

 **Hand-1**

 **Jaden-4000**

 **Hand-2**

"Now it is time for Armed Dragon LV3's effect which allows me to summon Armed Dragon Lv5 from my deck in attack mode! (2400 ATK), to start my turn now I'll play card of saciety so we can draw until we both can draw until we both have 6 cards, and now I'll summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode! (1800 ATK), and now thanks to Frontline Base I can now summon a level 4 or lower Union monster from my hand and I pick Y-Dragon Head in attack mode! (1500 ATK), whats next is that I will play foolish barrel to send a card from my deck to my graveyard, now I'll revive that monster with monster reborn to summon Z-Metal Tank in attack mode! (1300 ATK), it's time for me to send X, Y, and Z to the remove zone to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon in attack mode (2800 ATK), finally I fuse VW-Tiger Catapult, and XYZ-Dragon Cannon by sending them to the remove zone to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon in Attack mode! (3000 ATK), for my final play I send Armed Dragon Lv5 to the graveyard to summon Armed Dragon Lv7 in attack mode (2800 ATK), now go Armed Dragon Lv7 go attack Elemental Hero Heat! (Jaden's life points-4000-3200), finally I'll attack Strados with my Dragon Catapult Canon! (Jaden's life points-3200-1200-2000), now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Chazz finished as Jaden got himself up after the attacks, then he dusted himself of.

"Hehe, not bad Chazz you always know how to keep a duel with power going, but now it's my turn and I play my own facedown call of the haunted to bring back Strados in defense mode (1000 DEF), now I draw!" Jaden replied with a smile with filled with excitement, which caused everyone to smile at Jaden's tactics.

 **Turn 4**

 **Chazz-3200**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-2000**

 **Hand-7**

"Well that's Jay for you guys." Syrus told everyone.

"Yep, that's what is what is special about the Sarge." Hassleberry agreed.

"I'm surprised how much better he has gotten since I dueled him." Aster question what happened since he met Jaden.

"Well that's my Jay-bear for you, always there to surprise everyone." Blair answer with a cheesy grin, which caused Alexis to be a bit ticked of.

"Haha, very funny Blair but let's not forget your not Jaden's boyfriend." Alexis replied with a very evil smile which scared everyone around, it was so scary that Attics did not dare make a reply about Alexis liking Jaden.

"Well same goes for you." Blair replied with the same smile as Alexis, as they were about to kill each other someone got their attention.

"Well um...students can't we all just watch?" Shepard asked being very nervous, as everyone agreed, as they saw Jaden thinking.

"Alright I play polymerization to fuse Elemental heroes Avian and clayman to fusion summon Elemental Hero Great Trornado in attack mode (2800 ATK), and now all your monsters attack points are halfed! (Armed Dragon LV7-2800-1400 ATK, Dragon Catapult Cannon-3000-1500 ATK), next I'll summon the level 4 tuner monster top runner in attack mode! (1100 ATK)" Jaden exclaimed, while Chazz looked confused.

"Is he really going to do it?" Syrus asked himself.

"Is Jaden going to do what Sy?" Alexis asked as everyone else was wondering to, except Pegasus, Chumly, Hassleberry, Syrus, and Aster.

"You'll see, well you probably already did see this but after the hole society thing no wonder you don't remember." Aster explained as everyone foucs on the duel again with the camera crew taking a zoom on what is going to happen.

"Tuner?" Chazz asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Humph, well you were brain washed, but now I tune level 4 Elemental Hero Strados, with level 4 top runner! 'Monster of cosmic energy, with a sparking force of two coming together, SYNCRO SUMMON!' Appear Stardust Spark Dragon! (2500 ATK)" Jaden yelled as everyone that didn't see the white dragon before, or was mind controlled awed at the sight

"Splendid!, this is what the world needs to see the future of dueling!" Pegasus exclaimed with delight as everyone who did remember, or saw the dragon agreed.

"So what you may have a dragon like that but it still won't help you." Chazz stated

"We will see, now go Tornado attack his Armed dragon! (Chazz's life points-3200-1400-1800), next go Stardust Spark Drago attack his Dragon Catapult Cannon! (Chazz's life points-1800-1000-800), finally I'll end my turn." Jaden stated as his turn ended

"I'm not losing this time Jaden!, I draw!" Chazz screamed

 **Turn 5**

 **Chazz-800**

 **Hand-1**

 **Jaden-2000**

 **Hand-3**

"Now I play pot of greed to draw two cards, and now I'll play Monster Reborn to summon Armed Dragon Lv7 in attack mode! (2800 ATK), then I'll play another pot of greed, and now I'll sacrifice him to summon Armed Dragon Lv 10 in attack mode! (3000 ATK), now go attack his Tornado! (Jaden's life points-2000-200-1800), now I end my turn with one facedown and this is it Jaden one monster on your field, till your defenseless." Chazz told Jaden with a smirk as he ended his turn.

"Maybe, you won't know until it's your turn, but thanks to your attack I play my Hero Signal to summon Elemental Hero Shadow Mist in attack mode! (1000 ATK), and with that I can add a Mask Change spell card, now I draw!" Jaden drew his card.

 **Turn 6**

 **Chazz-800**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-1800**

 **Hand-5**

"Now I play Mask Change on Shadow Mist to her to the Graveyard to summon Mask Hero Dark Law in attack mode!" Jaden started

"Well it's no doubt that Jaden was the Masked Duelist." Hassleberry stated as everyone agreed

"Now thanks to Shadow Mist I can add one Hero monster to my hand, so I pick Sparkman who I then will summon in attack mode (1600 ATK), next I activate Mask Change II to send Sparkman to the Graveyard to summon Mask Hero Koga in attack mode! (2500 ATK), next I play polymerization to fuse them together to summon Contact Hero Chaos in attack mode (3000 ATK), for my next move I play card of sacety to draw until we both have 6 cards, to now activate from my hand which is pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards, and now I play foolish Barial to send a card from my deck to the graveyard and I pick necroshade, then I'll play the field spell Skyscraper, then I'll play double summon so I can summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode! (2500 ATK), I'll now play Monster Rencarnation to send one card from my hand to my graveyard then I'll add one monster from my graveyard to my hand and I pick Shadow Mist, now for my last card I play is monster reborn to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge in attack mode! (2600 ATK), now I'll attack with Neos, go attack his Armed Dragon Lv 10! (Chazz's life points-800-500-300), time to finish this go attack Chazz directly!" Jaden called as his monster was getting ready to attack as everyone was enjoying the duel.

"Not so fast!, I activate my facedown scapegoat!" Chazz called as 4 different color mini anime goats appeared on the field in defense mode as one was destroyed.

"Alright than go Stardust attack the blue scapegoat, and finally Malicious Edge destroy the pink scapegoat, and thanks to his effect he can deal damage equal to the difference between the difference between your monster defense points and my monster's attack points so go finish this Malicious Edge!" Jaden shouted as Chazz took damage get his life points hit zero as he screamed.

"And that's game!" Jaden exclaimed with that everyone ran up and hugged him and congratulate both him and Chazz.

"Well done Jaden my boy, that was a splendid duel and for your help with all the things for the requirements and everything else I give you this box as a gift open it when you are by yourself." Pegasus told him as he left saying a goodbye.

"Well Jaden I guess that is my call to leave to so I'll see you later and here is a gift, later." Chumly added as he left leaving Jaden with a new card.

"Well Jaden now that your back you get to have the prize." Shepherd asked, with curiosity.

"Well what is the prize?" Jaden question.

"Well you get to be apart of the blue dorm." Shepherd answer as everyone was in awed about Jaden being a Obelisk.

"That would be great, but I rather stay as a Slifer, but can you turn the Oblisk dorm back to blue." Jaden stated as everyone was surprised about what he said.

"Umm, are you sure if they're is anything else don't bother and asked." Shepherd question a bit unsure.

"I'm sure but after all this how about we have a party, for the defeat of the society of light, and the end of the GX games?" Jaden asked.

"Hmm...to this I agree to." Shepherd agreed and everyone cheered for the idea.

"Ow one more thing I have to discuss with you Chansalor in private." Jaden told him as he nodded and went to talk.

*At night*

(Play-Sam Hunt-leave the night on for rest of the chapter)

Everyone was enjoying the party, Everyone was hanging out or dancing or doing something Blair was looking around for Jaden so she can ask for a dance, Chazz was doing the same thing but looking for Alexis, everyone else was hanging out talking, Alexis was somewhere far away that Chazz can't find her until Jaden Wales up to her.

"Hey Lex, um can you come with me I need to talk to you about something." Jaden stated as Alexis nodded, and followed him till they were at the hill by the Slifer Dorm was.

"So what do you want to talk about Jay?" Alexis asked with a question look.

"Well I was um...wondering um, would you like to be...my girlfriend?" Jaden replied nervously, as Alexis was a bit shocked about what he said, then walked closer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Yes Jaden I will be your girlfriend." Alexis answer and kissed him again.

"Hmm...if that's the case would you do me the honor so we can go on a date?" Jaden asked.

"What? Where are we supposed to have a date?" Alexis asked raising a eyebrow and a amusing smile.

"What do you think I talked to Shepherd about?" Jaden asked giving a goofy grin

"W-wait does that mean we will leave the island?" Alexis asked shocked, as Jaden nodded leaving Alexis shocked as they hugged.

"I love you Jaden." Alexis told him

"I love you too Alexis." Jaden replied as they kissed, as the moon shine on them as something watched them the being looked pissed. 'Soon, that is all soon.' The being told herself then disappeared.

 **The End. Maybe?**

* * *

 **Hey everyone this is the end of this story, but I've been thinking maybe I should make a sequel I don't know I will think about it, but this is the end I hope you all enjoy this story and I'll see you in another story.**

 **Me- So what do you guys thin- ow shit...(walks back in the house and see something freaky.)**

 **Chazz- I hate what you did...Fuck...what happened? (Scared)**

 **Jaden- Hey I love what he did, but what are you guys-Ow...man.(See's Blair knocked out, and Alexis reading a book both looked beat up as hell.)**

 **Alexis- Hey guys, ow and Ray thank you for the nice ending. (Smiling)**

 **Me- I don't know what happened and I don't want to so here is the location you guys have to go but I'm sorry I can't let you guys stay here for awhile I got stuff to do come back in until after the next story.**

 **Chazz- Why?**

 **Me- It's just complicated, ok do you guys trust me?**

 **Alexis- Alright, but I'm not carrying the bitch. (Leaves)**

 **Chazz- I guess I'm carrying Blair. (Picks her up and leaves)**

 **Jaden- Are you ok?**

 **Me- Yea, just need some time alone.**

 **Jaden- Ok, just ask if you need anything. (Leaves)**

 **Me-Can I real do what I can in the next story?**

 **?- You can if you used the card I gave you...**

 **Me- You mean the card you made up and made real? Not a chance only for emergencies.**

 **?- Hmph fine whatever.**

 **Me- Huh anyway I'll see you guys in another story hope you all enjoy peace for now. (Smiles)**

 **Dueling with Heart and Soul**


End file.
